Aniversario de Bienvenida
by Locas por el dios griego
Summary: Serie de One-shot de las integrantes del grupo
1. Chapter 1

**ANIVERSARIO DE AMISTAD: Una historia en cada personaje**

Hoy queremos compartir con ustedes un día muy especial, pues el grupo Locas por el dios griego cumplió un año de su creación. Somos un grupo de amigas que a pesar de la distancia coincidimos en una cosa, amamos los fics de Ranma.

Por eso traemos esta serie de One-shot escritos por las integrantes del grupo. Cada una de nosotras estará entregando por día una historia de uno o algunos personajes diferentes. A veces románticos, a veces con algo de drama o comedia, pero todos con el objetivo de entretenerlos al 100%

Mil gracias a todos porque gracias a este grupo y sus lectores surgieron maravillosas escritoras. Den follow para estar recibiendo notificaciones de cada entrega.

Atte:

La creadora del grupo Linda Akanita

Y las escritoras y amigas:

Hana Note

Susy Chantilly

Sakura Saotome

LilyTendo89

Sailordancer7

Lu chan87

Yeka453

Juany Rdz


	2. Ego creado

_Los personajes no son de mi autoría ellos son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es creada con el único fin de entretener al lector y… que comience el desmadre… celebramos el primer aniversario del mejor grupo "Locas Por el Dios Griego". Ahora sí, después de esta efusividad, agradecería que usted, amable lector pase a leer esta historia._

.

.

.

Sobre el futón todo desorganizado se encontraba un joven plácidamente dormido, parecía que un carro le había pasado por encima porque todas sus extremidades estaban extrañamente acomodadas y era comprensible pues, el calor que se sentía en estos días de verano eran casi insoportables para cualquier ser viviente. El sol cada vez se acercaba más, dejando atrás a la noche haciendo que la temperatura aumentase más de lo normal… estaban viviendo en un infierno.

**Ego creado**

La alarma había sonado a las seis de la mañana; ahora despertaba sólo ya que su _adorada prometida_ le había regalado un despertador para su cumpleaños, alegando que ya estaba grandecito para que alguien lo despertase y si no podía solito que lo haga con el despertador; así que ahora esa era su rutina. La ventaja era que ya no despertaba con un gran chichón en la frente pero sí con un dolor de oídos descomunal.

Estiró sus extremidades como pudo y fue directo hacia el baño para poder asearse.

\- Ufff pero mira, ¿Quién es ese chico tan guapo que ven mis ojos? – ni bien había puesto un pie dentro del baño ya estaba mirando su reflejo en el espejo – pero qué bárbaro, soy todo un adonis, mira que músculos – apretando los bíceps para que se marquen más – ahora entiendo por qué todas están detrás de mi. Creo que hasta mi forma mujer se enamoraría de mí – y así siguió un buen rato con su monólogo interior, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- Oye Ranma, deja de verte el culo tanto tiempo y sal que necesito usa el escusado. – Mi padre nunca iba a ser normal, siempre tenía que salir con una estupidez

\- Viejo, deja de decir tonterías, ahora salgo – su rutina de baño en egocentrismo había terminado.

Tomó el desayuno que amablemente Kasumi había preparado y salió de la casa.

Era raro salir solo por la ciudad de Nerima, no tenía a nadie con quien pasar el día. Akane se había ido a visitar a una amiga que vive en otra ciudad, así que se sentía solo en la casa Tendo y estaba seguro que si se quedaba ahí Nabiki trataría de chantajearle y eso no lo iba a permitir, es por ello que decidió salir a caminar.

Ya llevaba como una hora dando vueltas por las tiendas del centro comercial principal de Nerima y no encontraba nada interesante, eso le pareció raro ya que cada vez que venía con Akane el tiempo se le iba volando, además sentía que todo lo que veía era interesante pero ahora sin su presencia nada parecía lo suficientemente bonito como para captar su atención.

A los pocos minutos un grupo de estudiantes se le acercaron con la típica sonrisa falsa para conquistar, no le tomó importancia así que siguió caminando, dejando atrás a unas chicas histéricas por ser rechazadas. Ni siquiera les prestó atención, mucho menos escuchó lo que le estaban diciendo puesto que carecía de importancia para el pelinegro.

Siguió paseando por un rato más por las vitrinas y lo único que veía era su reflejo, le era casi imposible no sonreír cada vez que se veía en ellos.

\- Son endemoniadamente irresistible – su ego cada vez iba creciendo. – aunque creo que ya es hora de ir regresando a casa, tal vez y encuentre en el camino a Akane.

.

.

.

Era inevitable, toda mi mente estaba plagada de ella, lo único que deseaba era que regresase de la casa de su dichosa amiga para poder verla, molestarla, picarle los cachetes y también para disfrutar de su maravillosa presencia.

Mi vista viajó hacia el cielo como rogando a algún ser que me cumpliese esa petición y como si alguna divinidad me escuchase, ella apareció ante mí. En la calle que siempre concurrimos, lo que tiene la reja que separa al río.

\- Hola Ranma. – Esa fue la simple frase que me dedicas y para mí ya era todo un poema. – Mi amiga nos mandó dulces. – Y ahí sigues, con tu vestimenta el cual te daba un aire infantil que a mí en lo particular me fascinaba. Quiero decir algo, reclamarte por haber demorado mucho lejos de mí pero no puedo, tus ojos se ven tan brillantes que me quitan la respiración, así que solo me quedo como un bobo admirando tu presencia.

Fijo mi mirada sobre la tuya y noto que te sonrojas con la misma facilidad que mis mejillas lo hacen. Mi corazón se acelera al saber que causo esa reacción en ti pero si tú supieras lo que tú causas en mí, me voy a demorar toda la vida para poder demostrar todo lo que siento y aun así no me alcanzaría.

Eres cruel, terriblemente cruel porque me sigues mirando de esa forma tan encantadora, tus hermosos ojos avellanas brillan y es como si me sonrieras con el alma, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Qué me desmaye? ¿Qué me muera de amor por ti? Eres una mujer muy cruel. Hermosa como ninguna otra.

Parece que me dices algo, veo tus labios moverse vacilantes, tal vez estás nerviosa, tal vez asustada o las dos cosas pero no puedo apartar mi vista de ti, me he quedado pegado en tus labios, se ven tan suaves y provocativos que me incitan probarlos pero me contengo... soy un cobarde.

¿Vas a seguir con la tortura? Posas tus níveas manos sobre mi pecho, vuelvo a fijar mi mirada en tus ojos, te ves preocupada, ¿Qué te aqueja, amor mío? Será que estas preocupada por cómo me veo, lo sé, estoy temblando y no es para menos, esto es lo que tú causas en mí, cada vez que rozas mi cuerpo con el tuyo, por muy inocente que sea el contacto, dentro de mi estallan un mar sensaciones que no puedo describir con palabras. Desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que tú y yo estaríamos juntos para siempre, desde la primera vez que mi corazón supo de tu existencia no he parado de pensar en ti de una y mil formas, si lo deseas llámame pervertido.

\- Ranma ¿Te sucede algo, estas temblando? - ahora tus manos van hacia mi rostro, por favor ya no sigas, aunque mi cuerpo entero aclama por más. - Me estas preocupando, llevas parado ahí más de media hora viéndome sin decir nada. - No le respondo, no puedo tampoco, me falta el aire y siento que cada vez mi rostro va tomando un color rojizo más fuerte, te veo aún más preocupada.

Ahora te has puesto de puntillas y has pegado tu frente a la mía, dejo de respirar porque si lo hago todo mi cuerpo se llenará de tu aroma y perderé la cabeza en ese mismo instante. Eres tan inocente que no sabes lo que estas causando en mí, si sólo supieras lo loco que estoy por tu existencia. Te separas lentamente de mí y mi conciencia te lo agradece aunque mi corazón maldice mi mala suerte.

\- Al parecer no tienes fiebre, al menos no es algo que deba preocuparme - tonta, si supieras que estoy a punto de colapsar - vamos Ranma, tenemos que ayudar a papá con el Dojo - tu voz me sigue sonando lejana, es tan melódica y angelical que me encanta. - ¿Me estás escuchando? Te digo que debemos volver a casa... bueno si no quieres ir, iré yo sola. - Me das la espalda, con una expresión en el rostro de enojo y comienzas a caminar en dirección al Dojo, todo en ti es perfecto, no necesitas nada más para tenerme detrás de ti. Mis pies por fin recuperan la movilidad y caminan hasta ti.

Te detienes en tu andar y es porque he osado abrazarte por la espalda, envolviendo mis brazos al rededor tuyo, eres tan perfecta que te acoplas a mi sin ningún problema, te sorprendes e intentas hablar pero te silencio - no digas nada, Akane. - nuevamente me armo de valor y pozo mi rostro entre tu cuello y hombro, siento como tu respiración se vuelve irregular. Tantos años añorando hacer esta simple acción que por mi cobardía, mi timidez y puede que también el miedo al rechazo me impedía hacer algo como esto, pero ahora me doy cuenta que tú y yo estamos en la misma condición, lo sé porque tienes las mismas respuestas que yo.

\- Ranma, creo que es hora que vayamos a casa. – Tu voz sale entrecortada, estás nerviosa, lo sé porque puedo ver tus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Creo que lo mejor es estar un rato más así, me gusta tenerte entre mis brazos. – Y no mentía, cada vez que la protegía era un pretexto para poder tocarla, aunque ella no se diese cuenta.

\- Pero Ranma… yo.

\- Shhh, no digas nada, solo déjame disfrutar más de ti.

\- Ranma… está bien. – Ya no se necesitó más palabras, simplemente nos abandonamos a los sentimientos. Tantos años perdidos, tantos años haciendo creer al mundo que yo era al único que quería, tantos años haciendo crecer mi ego, que ahora me doy cuenta que tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, tantos años insultando tu apariencia cuando para mi eres perfecta, tanto tiempo perdiendo sin poder estar a tu lago como me gustaría estar. Siempre tuviste razón, yo siempre fui el tonto.

_Si tanto solo tú no fueras tan terca_. – Pensé para mí.

_Si tan solo tú no fueras tan bobo_. – Al parecer la peliazul no pensaba algo muy diferente.

Tal vez esto hubiese comenzado desde hace mucho antes.

Tengo mi tercer ataque de valor del día, te separo de mí, te robo un beso y te tomo de la mano. Y así, en silencio caminamos en dirección a casa, con nuestros rostros más que sonrojados.

Fin.

Hola, el día 7 de febrero, el maravilloso grupo de "Las Locas Por El Dios Griego", cumple un año de estar juntas, es por ello que cada una tiene la maravillosa tarea de crear un fic elaborado con todo el corazón. Espero enormemente que les guste.

Quiero aprovechar la ocasión para agradecer a todas las chicas del grupo, Susy Chantilly, Sailordancer7, Sakura Saotome, Yeka, Linda Akanita, Juany, Lily Tendo, Lou, por hacerme parte del grupo.

Hana Note.


	3. Sueños y anhelos

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tomé prestados.**

**SUEÑOS Y ANHELOS**

Los primeros rayos del sol amenizaron el cielo con tonalidades cálidas, dando inicio a una nueva mañana en Nerima; Una hermosa joven de 24 años se alista para iniciar su jornada del día a día.

Kasumi se dirige a la cocina a preparar el té y arroz para el desayuno de la familia; - _Mi familia_ – la joven da un suspiro al pensar cómo han pasado los años y cómo ha cambiado la vida de su familia. Desde la muerte de su amada madre y la manera que esto la marcó de manera muy profunda. Cambió su vida por completo al tomar el rol de mamá. O como aquel día que llegó una hermosa jovencita pelirroja en brazos de un enorme panda, transtornando la tranquilidad de la casa; su hermana Nabiki se mudó a Tokio hace un par de años para continuar con sus estudios, incluso Akane irradiaba felicidad cada día desde que Ranma finalmente formalizó el compromiso con ella. Ahora el Dojo Tendo estaba más activo que nunca, pues las clases impartidas por los actuales campeones de las categorías femenil y varonil de combate estilo libre eran un éxito. Todo iba viento en popa para la familia Tendo y Saotome.

_-Hoy será un buen día- _se dijo para sí misma con una ténue sonrisa, ayer Nabiki llamó a la residencia para avisar que estará de visita este fin de semana después de 2 meses de ausencia.

Se dispuso a llevar el té y los cuencos con arroz a la mesa.

Durante el desayuno todo transcurría como es de costumbre, Akane, la tía Nodoka y Soun charlaban amenamente sobre cómo integrar nuevas técnicas de kendo a sus clases, la tía se encargaba de administrar el Dojo así que su opinión siempre es valiosa; Genma y Ranma discutiendo y peleando por la última porción de arroz, mientras la mayor de las Tendo daba pequeños sorbos de manera tranquila a su taza de té, observando todo el alboroto que había alrededor.

-_Esta noche haré una cena especial para Nabiki- _ le dijo a todos los presentes, sin embargo, absolutamente nadie le prestó atención. Dio un largo suspiro sintiéndose totalmente ignorada y continuó con su desayuno.

Se acercaba la hora de la cena y la hermosa Kasumi preparó un manjar como solo ella lo sabía hacer, digno de reyes. Se sentía inspirada y alegre por la llegada de su querida hermana, que en este momento se encontraba dándose un baño relajante.

_-Querida, ¿necesitas que te ayude a preparar la mesa? disculpa que no te pude ayudar a preparar la cena pero esto del asunto del Dojo me tiene algo ocupada._

_-Muchas gracias tía, sí, por favor y no se preocupe, sé que tiene una gran responsabilidad – _Responde con una gran sonrisa.

-_ Gracias hija, siempre puedo contar contigo- _ y salió de la cocina a preparar la mesa.

La verdad es que desde que la tía Nodoka administraba el Dojo y Akane con la Universidad y las clases que impartía, estaban menos al pendiente de los quehaceres del hogar, dejando a la mayor de las Tendo a cargo de la residencia, como siempre ha sido desde que era pequeña.

Nabiki aparece haciendo un guiño a la familia reunida en el comedor_ \- ¡Hola a todos! espero que no hayan empezado la cena sin mí._

_-¡Hija mía!- _ Soun la abraza llorando –_no sabes cuánto he sufrido sin ti hija. _

_-Ay papá, no es para tanto, sabes que se me dificulta venir en periodo de exámenes, además tenía unos negocios pendientes que concluir, ya sabes, negocios son negocios papá. _

_\- ¡Bueno ya! vamos a cenar que muero de hambre- _Exclama el chico de trenza y se dispusieron a sentarse alrededor de la mesa.

_\- Ay cuñadito, tú siempre tienes hambre, aunque bueno... con tremendo entrenamiento en el Dojo y en el cuarto...es entendible ¿o no, hermanita?- _y sonrió de lado mirando de manera pícara a su hermana menor.

_-¡Nabiki que cosa insinúas! ¡Por supuesto que no! además cada uno duerme en su RESPECTIVA habitación. – _ Roja como un tomate por la vergüenza, Akane ya no sabía ni qué decir.

_\- Ay hermanita, ¡despierta! ¡Estamos en el siglo XXI! es normal que quieras "demostrar cariño" a tu pareja, ya no eres una chiquilla adolescente, eso de ser mojigata déjaselo a los abuelos. Aunque por la cara que está poniendo tu prometido sabe a lo que me refiero. _

Como siempre su hobbie preferido era molestar a la parejita del momento y ¡vaya si disfrutaba al verlos ponerse rojos como tomate! casi podía ver el humo saliendo de las orejas de su cuñado.

_\- Y bueno Nabiki, cuéntanos como te está yendo en la Universidad- _ Comenta la tía para enfriar un poco los ánimos.

_\- Me está yendo excelente, aún mantengo mi beca con buen promedio, además de mis actividades extra curriculares, y claro, me doy tiempo para salir a divertirme con mis nuevas amigas los fines de semana._

_\- Qué interesante querida, me alegra escuchar que te esté yendo tan bien- _ le da un sorbo a su té _– y cuenta, ¿has conocido algún muchacho interesante? digo es importante continuar con los estudios pero recuerda que el tiempo pasa y te puedes quedar sola, aún estas a buena edad o después ya no encontrarás buen partido a largas alturas- _ la tía da otro sorbo al té observando a Nabiki con mirada expectante.

Con una sonrisa amplia observa a todos _– Pues ya que lo menciona tía, conocí a alguien hace un par de meses, _voltea a ver a la parejita. _– sabe que a mí no me gusta perder el tiempo, _ _se llama Kenji y es un estudiante de mi Universidad._

_-Hija, solo no descuides tus estudios y espero que traigas pronto a ese muchacho para conocerlo y ver si es digno de mi niña- _Soun comenta con mucha seriedad pero con los ojos vidriosos._ –Tal vez y hasta seas la primera en casarte, ya que estos muchachos aún no se deciden - _voltean de nuevo a ver a Ranma y Akane que se encontraban mirándose entre sí con las manos entrelazadas.

_\- Ranma, ¿lo dices tú o lo digo yo? - _ Akane con un brillo en su rostro le preguntó a Ranma, pero éste se negaba a decir algo, ya que no sabía por dónde empezar. _– Está bien, lo digo yo - _ y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su prometido._\- Aprovechando que estamos todos reunidos, les queremos comentar que ya tenemos fecha para la boda, será en 4 meses exactamente.- _ Akane daba pequeños brincos de felicidad y toda la familia empezó a celebrar repartiendo abrazos felicitando a la pareja.

_-Kasumi, trae el sake especial, hay que celebrar en grande- _Soun le ordena a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos – _por fin seremos compadres señor Saotome, nuestras plegarias fueron escuchadas - _ y volvió a caer en llanto abrazando a Genma, que se encontraba igual que él.

_\- Aquí tienes papá -_ le extiende la bandeja con la botella de sake.

_-Gracias Kasumi - _ el señor Tendo se sirvió sake en una pequeña taza y el resto hizo lo mismo. _– oh, mis niñas están creciendo, todavía recuerdo cuando jugaban con sus muñecas y ahora… ¡Buaaa! _ \- Y volvió a llorar.

_-Señor Tendo, así es la ley de la vida, los hijos crecen y empiezan a vivir sus propias vidas, además, Kasumi, mi Genma y yo siempre estaremos con usted - _Nodoka trataba de calmar un poco a Soun, sin embargo no se dio cuenta que esas palabras tan ciertas calarían en lo profundo a la mayor de las Tendo.

Kasumi en toda la velada no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza las palabras de la tía y las de Nabiki. Cayó en cuenta que a pesar de tantas aventuras y logros que habían tenido sus hermanas, su padre y los tíos, ella se mantenía estática, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ella desde hacía muchos años atrás, claro estaba que amaba a su familia y estaba felíz por sus hermanas, pero...¿y ella? ¿Cuándo tendría la oportunidad de perseguir sus sueños? de buscar su propia felicidad... _– tal vez el próximo año tenga algo de tiempo para mí -_ se decía desde que salió de la preparatoria, cuando soñaba ser una Chef importante o ser una gran enfermera, ya que le gustaba estar al servicio de los demás.

_-Tofú Ono - _ Suspiraba al recordar las pláticas de cuando estudiaban juntos, verlo hablar tan apasionadamente sobre sus planes de ser doctor y construir una clínica donde ella también trabajaría cuando fuera enfermera. El recordar esos momentos de su adolescencia le removieron ciertos sentimientos que siempre tuvo guardados en su corazón y había olvidado, siempre anteponía a los demás antes que a ella misma, pero ya no hacía falta, todos estaban tomando sus propios caminos y si no luchaba por sus sueños, éstos no iban a llegar jamás .

-_¡Ya no más!_ _Aún estoy a tiempo de luchar por lo que quiero_ \- y como toda una Tendo con el coraje y determinación, desde ese momento dejó de ser la Kasumi indulgente tomando las riendas de su vida.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente mientras se encontraba el alba en todo su esplendor, Kasumi se estaba en la cocina como todos los días, pero esta vez tenía un brillo diferente y se veía distinta, había cambiado su típico vestido por un look más juvenil, unos jeans blancos que su hermana Nabiki le regaló en navidad el año pasado y una blusa algo ceñida al cuerpo sin llegar a ser atrevida.

_-Espero que al Dr. Tofú le gusten estas galletas- _ Sonreía con una frescura en su rostro. Y así, determinante, se dirigió hacia la clínica del Doctor, con las galletas en la mano, un libro prestado y una propuesta.

_-Buenos días Doctor, ¿está ocupado?-_ la castaña le sonreía al galeno como hacía años no lo hacía, con un brillo particular en sus ojos.

_-Buenos días Kasumi, por favor pasa -_ Él ya estaba empezando a sudar, nunca la había visto vestir de esa manera, que aunque fueran solo unos jeans y una blusa, se veía terriblemente sensual.

_-Doctor, vine a entregarle este libro que me prestó y estas galletas como agradecimiento, espero no haberlo interrumpido. _

_-Por supuesto que no Ka-Kasumi... siempre estoy di-di-disponible para ti, digo para u-ustedes- _ se rascó la nuca ya sudando frío por las incoherencias que salían de su boca. _– Prepararé el té para acompañar las galletas._

_\- Si quiere le puedo ayudar a hervir el agua - _Y así se fueron hacia la cocina.

El Doctor trataba de calmar sus nervios, tuvo que excusarse en ir al baño para mojarse la cara con agua fría y respirar profundo varias veces – _Control, control, control, ¡tienes que tranquilizarte! Te estás viendo como un bobo frente a ella, tienes que superar tus nervios - _se decía a sí mismo viéndose en el espejo del baño – _Es obvio que no solo vino a entregarme el libro... y está particularmente atenta conmigo, RESPIRA, RESPIRA – y _por fin el galeno pudo controlarse y salió del baño.

Mientras bebían el té y charlaban recordando la preparatoria, el doctor pudo notar cómo Kasumi le dirigía una mirada algo nerviosa y coqueta al mismo tiempo. _–Están muy deliciosas tus galletas - _el doctor ya no sabía qué más decir_ \- espero que el libro te haya servido de algo._

_-Doctor, quisiera proponerle algo, bueno es más como un favor -_ le soltó así sin más.

_-Por favor Kasumi dime Tofú, dejémonos de formalidades, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y dime cuál es la propuesta. _El corazón del pobre doctor estaba al mil por hora.

_-¿Recuerdas cuando platicábamos nuestros planes de futuro donde yo quería ser una enfermera y trabajar contigo en la clínica? Bueno...me gustaría aprender algo de enfermería y me pregunto si usted, estás, (_se corrigió)_ dispuesto a enseñarme._

Tofú estaba más entusiasmado que la propia Kasumi, por supuesto que le ayudaría aprender y que trabajara con él, así la tendría más cerca sin inventar cualquier excusa.

Y así pasaron 2 meses, donde se ve a una joven radiante y feliz cada vez que iba a la clínica. Tofú cada vez perdía más el nerviosismo de tenerla cerca, incluso había ocasiones donde podría jurar ver un leve coqueteo hacia él, rozaba las manos con las suyas o las caderas al caminar. Se podía notar una atracción mutua en el aire, casi electrizante cuando los veían trabajar juntos, hasta los pacientes alentaban al doctor de que aclarara sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Hasta que una tarde al terminar la jornada…

_-Tofú, terminaré de barrer las escaleras- _

_\- Claro Kasumi, adelante _\- Mientras él lavaba unos instrumentos se escuchó un golpe fuerte, por lo que corrió hacia las escaleras y vio a su hermosa castaña tirada en el suelo tocándose el tobillo derecho y con un raspón en la rodilla. El doctor rápidamente la cargó y se la llevó a la cama de exploración para revisar su pie.

_\- Es un esguince pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, colocaré un ungüento, unas vendas y ya está - _Hasta ese momento él no se había percatado de lo tenía que hacer, por lo que su corazón empezó a latir como caballo desbocado. Observó a su diosa y pudo notar cómo ella, al igual que él, estaba nerviosa. Kasumi por inercia se subió la falda hasta por encima de las rodillas para que el doctor pudiera colocar bien el ungüento.

Tofú tomó un poco de la mezcla con la mano y la empezó a colocar muy lento y tenue para no lastimarle su tobillo, él sentía cómo el corazón se le salía por su pecho y tragó duro, era la primera vez que la tocaba de esta forma, tan suave y pausada, como una caricia. Kasumi respiraba profundo y lento, tenía que abrir ligeramente los labios para tomar más aire, era la primera vez que un hombre la tocaba, aunque fuera solo para curarla y despertó algo en ella. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y se creó como una burbuja hipnótica alrededor de ellos. Ella asintió con la mirada, como dando permiso de poder tocarla más, y Tofú lentamente deslizó su mano sobre la pierna y pasó por la lesión que tenía en la rodilla, colocando un poco de ungüento en esa zona. Kasumi solo podía sentir como un cosquilleo en la piel al tocarla así, cerró los ojos y empezó a suspirar fuerte. Él seguía ascendiendo, tocando con más firmeza sus muslos hasta subirle la falda al inicio de sus piernas. Kasumi abrió los ojos y se observaron por unos segundos hasta que él le dio un beso suave en los labios. La castaña se incorporó un poco quedando sentada con las piernas a un lado de las caderas de Tofú, correspondiendo a ese dulce beso. No había cabida para pensar en lo correcto o incorrecto, solo sentía un amor infinito por esos labios carnosos y el deseo de amar y sentirse amada.

El beso se tornó de lo dulce y casto a lo pasional y carnal, eliminando el deseo reprimido que sentían ya hace mucho tiempo. El doctor empezó a subir la blusa que ella traía puesta, tocando su cintura de arriba hacia abajo, después empezó a ascender una mano rozando con su pulgar el límite del sostén, tratando de tocar su piel por debajo, kasumi hizo un gemido tenue sobre el oído de él haciendo que Tofú lamiera y besara con más ímpetu su cuello y clavícula. Ella por su parte tocaba su espalda fornida sintiendo esos músculos firmes debajo de su ropa, hasta que se despojaron de sus ropas superiores, quedando ella en sostén para deleite de los ojos del doctor. Sin detenerse, fue besando y rozando con la punta de la lengua desde el inicio de sus pechos hasta el límite del sostén, mientras que con una mano lo iba desabrochando hasta por fin liberarlas. Tocando con la punta de la lengua su suave pezón, ella se arqueó hacia atrás torcida por el placer que le estaban brindando sus caricias, masajeaba de manera circular sus pechos suaves y firmes, ella mordía y lamía su cuello rozando su cadera con la de él en un vaivén de puro deseo, pudo sentir una protuberancia entre sus piernas haciéndola gemir más y él con un sonido más gutural.

De manera desesperada, como si la ropa les quemara, se la quitaron quedando en ropa interior. Kasumi atrajo más hacia ella a su flamante doctor, tocando pecho con pecho, sintiendo su piel caliente y húmeda por el sudor. Dio un pequeño gritillo al sentir cómo le tocaba el trasero, pellizcando de manera deliciosa y muy suavemente. Los pulgares de Tofú rozaron el elástico de sus pantaletas hasta tocar su entrepierna por encima de la tela, sintiéndola mojada y caliente, pidiendo a gritos ser despojada... y así lo hizo. Con la punta de los dedos acarició sus labios mojados abriéndose paso entre ellos y fueron tocando su punto más sensible, que estaba latiendo, haciendo que ella gimiera sonoramente. Él continuaba tocando de manera rítmica y más profunda hasta introducir sus dedos en ella. La besó al momento de sentir cómo ella llegaba al clímax y se detuvo. Kasumi pedía por más y antes de terminar el beso, sin pudor, ella comenzó a tocar el miembro duro sobre la tela del bóxer y lo bajó de tajo con las manos, tocando el falo erecto con los dedos. Él cerró los ojos haciendo sonidos guturales cuando sintió sus manos suaves sobre su miembro, apretándolo suavemente, tocándolo en todo su esplendor. Ya no pudo más y la acostó sobre la cama, colocándose encima de ella entre sus piernas. Colocó su miembro en la entrada, mojando la punta de su pene con los fluidos, dulce néctar para él. Le susurró un _– Te amo - _ en su oído derecho y comenzó a deslizarse dentro de su cavidad, de manera lenta, disfrutando cada segundo hasta estar completamente dentro de ella. Kasumi hizo un quejido y enterró las uñas en los hombros de su amado. Hasta que dejó de doler y ella le respondió de igual forma _– y yo te amo a ti - _Lo que hizo que el doctor continuara con un vaivén dentro de su mujer, cada vez más rítmico y fuerte hasta que culminaron con un orgasmo por parte de ambos tan placentero que casi pudieron tocar el cielo.

Al terminar se besaron, demostrando todo el amor que ambos sentían desde años atrás, reprimidos por sus miedos o por dejar de soñar.

**FIN **

Hola chicas! Este es el primer fic que hago en la vida y espero que lo disfruten. Lo hice pensando en cerezas y pepinos y por supuesto en ustedes mis loquitas por el Dios griego, las adoro con todo mi corazón y a un año de nuestra amistad que cada día se hace más fuerte, esperemos cumplir muchos años más!

XOXO

Atte: Lou.


	4. Se acabó

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

**SE ACABÓ **

**SHAMPOO**

Se acabó… lo cierto es que nunca empezó, esta guerra la tenía perdida desde el principio, sólo que mi orgullo de amazona no me dejaba ver. Él siempre la ha mirado diferente al resto de nosotras, pero cuando más cuenta me di fue después de lo de Jusenkyo. La miraba como si fuera la única en la tierra… la odié más que nunca… ¿qué tenía ella que yo no pudiera ofrecerle? ¡NADA! ¡Soy más guapa, mejor guerrera y mejor cocinera! ¡¿Y qué hace ella?! ¡Ser violenta y desagradable! … y dar su vida por él… Vale que consiguiéramos que no se casaran cuando regresamos de China pero eso no les impidió que su relación cambiara, él no perdía de vista ninguno de sus movimientos. Parecía dispuesto a ponerse entre una espada y ella… pasaron dos años más, Ukyo y Kodachi se dieron por vencidas, Ukyo intentó convencerme de que lo dejáramos estar, que Ranma hacía tiempo que eligió, y fue a Akane. ¡Las amazonas no se dan por vencidas! ¡No aceptamos la derrota! Ella no sabe a la presión que estoy sometida por parte de mi tribu. Soy descendiente del clan más poderoso y es mi deber continuar la estirpe trayendo al mundo a fuertes guerreros.

Cuando me enteré de que iban a volver a celebrar la boda, y esta vez por voluntad de ambos, me cegué… la ira me consumió… ella no podía ganar… él me pertenecía, me había vencido en combate, juntos tendríamos los hijos más fuertes y hábiles… pero la escogió a ella… aún recuerdo cuando por fin abrí los ojos. Fue hace dos meses…

**FLASHBACK**

Mousse y yo estábamos terminando de recoger el restaurante cuando un sobre, que hasta ese momento no había visto, me llamó la atención.

Cuando lo abrí para comprobar qué era me quedé en shock, dejé caer la tarjeta que contenía al suelo. Mousse me observó y se agachó para recogerla. Se quedó un rato mirándola y la leyó en voz alta.

-Las familias Tendo y Saotome tienen el gusto de invitarles al enlace de sus hijos Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome, que se celebrará el 26 de Mayo en el Dojo Tendo a las 12 a.m. Por favor confirmen su asistencia. Muchas gracias. Vaya, por fin van a dar el paso. Ya era hora…

-Esa arpía… seguro que Ranma se casa obligado por sus padres…

-Shampoo, ya está bien. Ellos se aman y es normal que…

-¡No! ¡Él es un hombre de honor! ¡Prometió casarse con ella por la continuación del estilo libre y lo hará a pesar de no quererla! ¡Ella sólo le dará hijos débiles… lo único que llevarán bueno será el apellido Saotome!

Oí a Mousse suspirar, se dio la vuelta y continuó recogiendo en silencio. Cuando me quedé sola comencé a buscar en el almacén una planta que me llegó hace un par de días. Era mi última oportunidad… si la trataba y hacía que ingiriera su extracto en la dosis apropiada podría hacer que odiara a quien yo quisiera…

Pasé toda la noche extrayendo el líquido de la planta, hice un dulce con ella. Le puse un poco más por si acaso, no podía haber fallos. Me jugaba mi futuro.

Cuando amaneció, Mousse me encontró durmiendo en un taburete con la cabeza recostada encima de la barra. Mi abuela no estaba, había vuelto a la aldea para hablar por mí y que me dieran más tiempo. Tenía que actuar ya… se me agotaba el plazo.

-Tsss Shampoo, despierta…

-Mousse, déjame en paz… quiero dormir un rato más…- abrí los ojos de inmediato - ¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! - miré a ambos lados desubicada.

-Te has quedado dormida en el restaurante, ¿se puede saber qué has hecho toda la noche?

-Nada que te incumba, no me molestes y ponte a preparar el menú de hoy, yo tengo que salir a hacer una cosa.

Mousse me miró entrecerrando los ojos, él sabía que algo tramaba, me conocía perfectamente. A veces hasta me asustaba, pero no dijo nada… él también cambió desde lo de Jusenkyo, ya no estaba detrás mío constantemente, y aunque me duela reconocerlo, me molestaba bastante… pero tenía un objetivo y era Ranma.

Salí apresurada del restaurante con el dulce perfectamente empaquetado. Iba camino del Dojo Tendo, pero al doblar la primera esquina no pude creerme la suerte que tuve. Akane corría prácticamente todas las mañanas, iba cambiando su ruta y justo hoy pasaba cerca del Cat-café.

-¡Nihao Akane! - la saludé con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-Sham..Shampoo buenos días - se paró justo enfrente de mí.

-Yo recibir invitación para boda, feliz de ir y agradecer a Akane con este dulce. Yo hacer especialmente para futura novia - extendí mis brazos ofreciéndole el dulce.

-Gra-gracias me lo comeré luego...tengo que seguir con la ruta.

-No, no… ser tradición de mi tribu, comer delante de la que te ofrecer dulce.

Akane me miró extrañada pero sabía que se lo comería, ella en el fondo sigue siendo una niña inocente y crédula...quizá fue eso en parte de lo que Ranma se enamoró… ¿pero qué digo? ¡Él no está enamorado de esa chica!

-Está bien… - desenvolvió el paquete con cuidado - Tiene muy buena pinta - me sonrió de una manera muy dulce, tanto que por un momento me hizo bajar las defensas… ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? Me respondí rápido, sí. Volví a recordarme que se trataba de mi futuro. La vi darle el primer bocado, luego el segundo hasta que se lo terminó.

-Estaba realmente delicioso, muchas gracias Shamp… qué… ¿qué me pasa..? Veo todo borroso.

-Tú cansada debes estar, seguro ser nervios de la boda.

-Por...por favor… Llé-llévame a ver al Doctor Tofu…

-Yo llevarte ahora, sólo esperar cinco minutos - era el tiempo que tardaba en hacer efecto el extracto de la planta. La vi ponerse de rodillas, eso no era normal. ¿Me habría pasado con la dosis? De repente la voz del chico de mis sueños sonó a los lejos, pero acercándose a nosotras con gran rapidez.

-Ran...Ranma… - fue lo último que dijo ella antes de caer desmayada.

-¡AKANE! - antes de que ella tocara el suelo él la tomó en sus brazos. Intentó que reaccionara pero no respondía. Me miró con furia, una furia como nunca antes había visto hacia mí - ¡¿Qué le has hecho Shampoo?!

-Yo...no hacer nada Airen…

-Te he dicho millones de veces que no me llames así… ¡Dime qué le has hecho a mi prometida!

-No sé qué pasar… ella sólo deber odiarte a una orden mía pero no dar tiempo… desmayarse antes. Yo hacerlo por ti...

-¡¿Por mí?! ¡Si hicieras de verdad algo por mí te largarías a China para no volver!

-Pero Airen…

-¡Te juro Shampoo que como le pase algo a Akane te mataré…!

-¡Pero tú vencerme a mí! ¡Tú casarte conmigo! - estaba desesperada, ¿es que no veía que yo era mejor opción que ella?

-¡¿Y por qué te vencí Shampoo?! ¡DÍMELO! ¡Fue por defenderla a ella! ¡Siempre ha sido ella! ¡¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?!

-Pero tú… - ¿quizá él sí que la amaba de verdad? ¿quizá había puesto en peligro la vida de una inocente? Ya no era esa clase de persona… sólo quería que lo odiara… - hinqué las rodillas en el suelo. Empecé a sentir que me faltaba el aire.

-¡Shampoo! - el grito de Mousse me sacó de mis pensamientos - se quedó perplejo al ver la escena - Saotome, ¿qué le pasa a Akane?

-Algo le ha hecho esa… mujer que tienes ahí… voy a llevarla a ver al Doctor.

-Espera… Shampoo, ¿has usado el extracto de esta planta con Akane? - Yo asentí avergonzada - ¿Qué dosis?

-Pues… 2 ml… - la cara de Mousse palideció.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡Mousse, ¿qué demonios está pasando?! - la voz de Ranma aunque era de enfado escondía una gran preocupación.

-Ha usado más del doble de extracto del que se debe…

-¡¿Y qué coño me quieres decir con eso?!

-Llévala corriendo a la consulta del Doctor Tofu, nos vemos allí en diez minutos.

-Yo… sentirlo Ranma… - en mi vida me había sentido peor… era una mala persona, una miserable… y así me miró Ranma, como a un gusano asqueroso indigno de vivir. No dijo nada más… saltó de tejado en tejado con ella entre sus brazos…

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Y allí estaba yo, el día de su boda, no podía regresar a China sin resolver ese asunto. Me quedé en la puerta, mirando cómo todo el mundo felicitaba a los recién casados. Los dos tenían un brillo especial en la mirada, sentí una punzada de celos… no por perder a Ranma, si no porque también quería algún día mirar y que alguien me mirara de esa forma… No sé si Mousse alguna vez lo hizo, yo estaba demasiado obcecada en conseguir que Ranma aceptase de una vez la ley de mi tribu y se casara conmigo.

Los vi acercarse en mi dirección, ninguno se percató de mi presencia. Me armé de valor y con paso lento me acerqué a ellos.

-Akane… - fue automático, en cuanto pronuncié su nombre Ranma se puso delante de ella a modo de escudo. Me miró como la última vez que nos vimos… con desprecio, con ira…

-¿Qué haces aquí Shampoo? - Ranma me habló sin cambiar expresión ninguna.

-Yo.. venir a pedir disculpas a Akane… - agaché la cabeza, no conseguí quitarme el sabor a culpabilidad desde ese día. Había estado a punto de perder la vida por culpa de mi estúpido orgullo amazona.

-No quiero que te dirijas a ella… - Ranma parecía no querer dar su brazo a torcer, pero ella lo tomó de la mano y salió de detrás de la espalda de su ahora esposo.

-Está bien Ranma… no pasa nada, tranquilo - podía sentir el cuerpo tenso de él - aquí estoy Shampoo.

No pude contener más mis lágrimas, ¿por qué tenía que ser ella tan buena? Eso me hacía sentirme aún peor.

-Akane… perdonarme, por favor… Yo… irse de la mano… no querer hacerte daño.

-¡Vaya si se te fue de la mano! ¡Casi muere por tu culpa! - Ranma estaba realmente enfadado y no podía culparlo.

-Lo siento… Yo irme a China mañana… - en China me esperaba un casamiento forzado, al no cumplir con mi ley, las amazonas jefes escogían al candidato que consideraban más apropiado para continuar con el legado de mi pueblo - sólo querer irme tranquila de que tú perdonar… por favor…

La vi acercarse despacio hacia mí, sentía cómo Ranma se preparaba para una posible intervención en caso de que fuera necesario… pero no iba a serlo, por mi parte todo estaba terminado. Me tomó de las manos y me sonrió.

-Te perdono, espero que seas feliz con tu nueva vida.

No había parado de llorar, tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas - ¿Por qué ser tan buena después de todo lo que hacerte?

Ella suspiró - Yo sé que hacer esto te ha debido suponer un gran esfuerzo, y te respeto por ello - me soltó las manos y se puso al lado de Ranma, él la tomó de la cintura, noté cómo la tensión de su cuerpo aflojó al tenerla de nuevo cerca suyo.

-Gra-gracias… ahora poder irme tranquila… ser felices - miré a Ranma por última vez.

-Adiós Shampoo - fueron las últimas palabras que recibí de él.

Me di media vuelta y me encaminé al restaurante a hacer la maleta. Hacía dos días que puse el cartel de cerrado, mi abuela ya no iba a regresar y Mousse se fue a la aldea en cuanto consiguieron salvar a Akane. Yo había hablado con él, le dije que si quería sería su esposa. Yo creía que le haría mucha ilusión pero me miró sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Me dijo que no quería tener una esposa capaz de cometer semejante acto de egoísmo sólo por conseguir su beneficio. Esa misma tarde Mousse se marchó y fue cuando realmente me di cuenta de que sentía algo por él. Lloré toda la noche, pero ya nada podía hacer… había perdido a un gran hombre por perseguir una ilusión.

A la mañana siguiente estaba puntual esperando que nos dejaran zarpar en el barco que me llevaría a mi nueva vida… una brisa suave mecía mis largos cabellos violetas. Sentí una presencia muy conocida para mí justo a mi espalda.

-Si aún me aceptas… quiero que seas mi esposa… - me giré para ver a Mousse, no llevaba sus gafas y me miraba muy profundamente con esos ojos esmeralda que, ahora sabía, siempre me gustaron.

-Mousse… ¿estás seguro?

-¿Y tú? ¿Te has arrepentido de lo que me dijiste hace dos meses?

-No, es lo único de lo que no me arrepiento…

\- Pues no hay más que hablar.

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos minutos hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que la gente estaba embarcando. Mousse tomó mi maleta y caminamos hacia el gran barco en silencio. Antes de subir tomó mi mano y la apretó con fuerza, yo le correspondí.

Quizá no era el final que yo esperaba, pero sabía que con el tiempo amaría a Mousse como realmente se merecía y él haría todo lo posible por hacerme feliz…

**FIN**

¡Hola de nuevo! Este es un One-shot hecho exclusivamente por el aniversario de las **#locasporeldiosgriego. **Siiiii estamos de fiesta! Un añito juntas, nunca en mi vida imaginé encontrar a unas chicas con el mismo desorden mental que yo y… que estuvieran locas por Ranma… sois lo mejor chicas. Por muchos años más juntas. Os quiero mis niñas!

Decidimos crear un One-shot cada una repartiéndonos los personajes de Ranma, mi queridísima Lily Tendo me propuso que yo hiciera uno de Shampoo. Ella me lo dijo en plan cachondeo, para los que leéis mis historias sabéis que ella suele ser la antagonista femenina pero… me pareció un reto interesante y enseguida me vino el fic a la mente. Quería ponerme en su piel, nunca he pensado que ella fuera mala, sólo caprichosa y quizá egoísta. Espero que os haya gustado o al menos os haya entretenido.

Nota aclaratoria: sé que no hace falta pero os comento; cuando Shampoo piensa y habla con Mousse lo hace en su idioma nativo, por eso no habla en plan indio, sólo lo hace cuando habla con Ranma y Akane, pues supuestamente lo hace en el idioma de ellos, y dicho esto me despido hasta la próxima.

¡Nos leemos!

**Sakura Saotome :)**


	5. La chica de mis sueños

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tomé prestados**

LA CHICA DE MIS SUEÑOS

Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Akane, me enganché completamente a ella, era tan hermosa, amable, dulce, todo lo que quería tener en una mujer. Pero también estaba él, siempre fue él, adonde ella fuera, él era su sombra, dispuesto a recibir cualquier ataque por ella... Nunca fue secreto que ellos se amaban, y hoy están casándose, mirándose fijamente, jurándose amor eterno. Juro que siento cómo mi corazón se va rompiendo en mil pedazos cuando se besan y se dan el sí. Me alegro por ellos, siempre supe que llegaría el momento, pero duele... duele ver cómo la mujer que has amado por mucho tiempo se ve tan bonita, tan radiante, tan feliz... pero por otro hombre que no soy yo.

La ceremonia termina y es hora de festejar, observo a mi alrededor y todos están más que contentos, Ranma no le quita la vista a su ahora esposa, y es que se ve terriblemente hermosa, parece un ángel caído del cielo, suelto una leve risa acordándome de cómo siempre le dijo que era fea, y ahora necesitará una cirugía para quitarse la cara de idiota cada vez que la mira. Sigo tan adentrado en mis pensamientos que no me percato que alguien se posa a lado mío. - ¿Aburrido, no? Yo también lo estoy - decía una castaña con una copa en la mano y un tono muy simple.

Salgo de mis pensamientos y volteo a mirar a la persona que me habla, y cuál es mi sorpresa... una chica con vestido rojo largo, una melena castaña sujetada en una coleta, unos hermosos ojos azules y un escote en forma de uve que dejan ver el inicio de unos lindos y redondos senos, por si fuera poco, una abertura en la pierna izquierda que deja muy poco a la imaginación. Juro que sólo de verla sentí chorrear sangre de mi nariz, esa mujer se trataba de Ukyo, y esa noche se veía endemoniadamente sexy, tragué saliva para poder responder a su pregunta.

\- Pues sí jeje, un poco - decía el pelinegro sumamente nervioso rascándose la cabeza y mostrando su singular colmillo.

\- ¡Toma! - la castaña le extendió una copa de vino de modo muy indiferente y éste la aceptó sin rechistar, controlando un poco más su nerviosismo.

Y así entre copa y copa, pasaron unas horas hablando de cosas casuales. Una muy animada Nabiki se les acercó y los sacó a bailar, y es que a esa hora la fiesta se encontraba en su máximo apogeo y no era justo que no disfrutaran de tan buen ambiente. Así que, en contra de su voluntad, los dejó ahí en medio de la pista, con muchas parejas bailando al ritmo de la música. La parejita se quedó observándose un rato, Ukyo fue la que tomo la iniciativa, se quitó lo zapatos, que la estaban matando, los arrojó fuera de la pista y empezó a moverse al ritmo que le dictaba la música. Ryoga, al ver el ánimo que expresaba, la siguió en el baile, y ahí estaban los dos en medio de la pista, sin saber bailar y con copas de más, disfrutando el momento.

Cuando tocó el turno de una melodía romántica, fue Ryoga quién tomó a Ukyo de la cintura y la pegó a su pecho, ésta le correspondió enredando sus manos al cuello y dejándose llevar por aquella canción lenta. Por su parte Ryoga, al sentir los pechos de la castaña, no pudo evitar sentirse excitado y es que nunca había tenido tanto acercamiento con una mujer en su forma humana, fue por eso que se tomó el atrevimiento y la arrimó más a su torso, para sentir muy cerca de él la silueta de esa bella mujer. Su mano fue resbalando poco a poco al inicio de sus nalgas. Al sentir la mano y un bulto que se estaba formando en el pantalón del chico, Ukyo también se excitó y es que ella tampoco había tenido un acercamiento así con ningún hombre, quiso sentir más, fue por eso que giró para darle la espalda e hizo un leve meneo de glúteos en su ya de por sí parado miembro. Eso fue suficiente para que Ryoga tomara de la mano a Ukyo y salieran de la pista de baile, sin que los demás se percataron de tan íntimo encuentro que habían tenido.

Tomados de la mano, se adentraron en la casa de los Tendo, y antes de subir las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones, la arrinconó en la pared y se lanzó cual bestia. Estaba tan sumamente excitado que devoró la boca de la castaña, la cual tampoco se quería quedar atrás, iniciando así una batalla de lenguas, lo que hizo que el pelinegro se prendiera de más y aprovechó el momento para bajar la cremallera del vestido de la chica. Una vez que éste se deslizó por la hermosa silueta de la joven y cayó al piso, sus manos de inmediato buscaron aquellos deliciosos senos que se morían de ganas por probar, mientras aprovechaba para masajearlos y apretarlos, agradeció internamente que ella no se hubiera puesto brasier. Cuando se separaron por falta de oxígeno, el chico del colmillo aprovechó ese momento para bajar al pecho de la castaña y empezó a lamer y succionar cual desesperado el pezón, para terminar con una leve mordida, que hizo que Ukyo soltara un ligero gemido, que hizo perder la razón a Ryoga, soltó su pecho y fue bajando poco a poco hasta quedar de rodillas frente a la chica, con ambas manos quitó las pantaletas y con la mano derecha le levantó la pierna y la dejó reposando en su hombro, para adentrarse en la intimidad de la castaña, ésta al verse pegada en la pared, con una pierna en el hombro del pelinegro, la otra sosteniéndose y sentir cómo la lengua del chico entraba y salía de ella, se volvió loca. Nunca había sentido tanto placer, sujetó a Ryoga de la cabeza para que se adentrara más y más. Al sentir la reacción de su pareja, éste le abrió más los labios a la chica para poder conceder el deseo de ella de sentirlo más profundo, lamía en forma circular, luego de abajo hacia arriba, la chica se meneaba por sí sola, hubo un momento que Ryoga sólo dejó fija su lengua para que la castaña sintiera más placer, la cual no tardó tanto en llegar al clímax, arrojó un gran gemido y sintió las piernas doblarse cuando notó un líquido saliendo de ella, bajó la vista y se encontró con una mirada llena de fuego.

Ahora era el turno de Ryoga, que rápidamente se quitó el saco y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa, Ukyo rápidamente le desabrochó el cinturón y metió su mano para agarrar el miembro del pelinegro, moviendo de arriba hacia abajo empezó a estimularlo, esto hizo que Ryoga emitiera un gemido profundo, tomó a la chica de la cabeza y la bajo a la altura de su excitada parte. - ¡Tu turno! dijo en tono muy tembloroso, y es que necesitaba tenerlo dentro de la boca de la chica o se volvería loco. La castaña no dudó, es más, le excitó un poco la manera brusca en la que le tomó la cabeza para bajarla a su miembro; de un rápido movimiento le bajó el pantalón y el bóxer, para dejar a la vista tan hermoso ejemplar, largo y grueso, tragó saliva por un momento, pensando si con eso no se atragantaría, el pelinegro fue muy bien dotado por la naturaleza. De nuevo Ryoga la sujetó de la cabeza y sin permiso se lo metió en la boca, haciendo que Ukyo saliera de sus pensamientos y empezara el movimiento con la boca y manos, esto hizo que el chico del colmillo casi estallara, cuando bajó la vista se encontró con la mejor de las visiones, la chica sexy saboreando su miembro como una paleta, mientras él la seguía sujetando de la cabeza. A la vez que entraba y salía de su boca, sus senos rebotaban al movimiento, esto hizo que extendiera la mano y empezará a tocar tan deliciosos y perfectos senos. Pero Ryoga no quería terminar dentro de su boca, así que antes de estallar lo sacó y se arrodilló frente a ella, para luego recostarla, como salvaje se lanzó a su boca devorándola, mientras se acomodaba en medio de sus piernas, ambos sintieron lo mojado de sus partes y de un solo movimiento Ryoga la embistió hasta el fondo, esto hizo que Ukyo soltara un leve quejido, y es que sí le había dolido, pero era tanta su excitación que no le importó, ella quería más, así que el pelinegro se separó de la boca de la chica, para saborear su cuello, mientras las embestidas eran más rápidas y profundas.

Ryoga estaba en el paraíso, sentir la estrechez de la castaña, hizo que se convirtiera en una bestia, entraba y salía con una velocidad impresionante. Por su parte Ukyo también estaba experimentando sensaciones muy excitantes y nuevas desde que entró en una sola embestida dura y profunda, al principio sintió mucho dolor, pero a la vez placentero, bastó unas cuantas más para que se acostumbrara y empezara a gozar, su acompañante parecía todo un experto, se movía tan rico dentro de ella... mientras la mordía, la besaba y tocaba cada rincón de su cuerpo. Ryoga sabía que la castaña estaba disfrutando, pero él quería sentir mucho más, así que rápidamente se inclinó sobre ella, colocándola de rodillas. Mientras ella se apoyaba con las manos sobre la fría madera del piso sintió una embestida mucho más profunda que las anteriores, el pelinegro también la sintió... esa posición hizo que pudiera penetrarla mucho más profundo, lo que le resultó terriblemente placentero, lo volvió loco tener a la vista ese hermoso y redondo trasero meneándose al mismo ritmo que él para profundizar más, y por si fuera poco, el rebote de esos pechos que ya había probado sintiéndose irremediablemente adicto a ellos. Eso era la gloria, no podía imaginar su vida sin estar haciendo eso, fue tanta su excitación que le propinó varias nalgadas, escuchó a Ukyo gemir de manera muy escandalosa. Sintió que ya iba a derramarse pero primero, como todo un caballero, dejaría que su chica terminara primero. Empezó más rápidas las embestidas, lo cual hizo que oyera a la castaña emitir gemidos mucho más fuertes, para luego sentir su miembro bañado del néctar de la chica. Supo que había logrado su cometido y no tardó en sentir la sensación más placentera de toda su vida, estallando dentro de la chica, lanzando un grito que salió desde su pecho. Ambos estaban tremendamente complacidos, cuando Ryoga salió de la chica, lanzó unos pequeños gemiditos, se recostó a lado de ella y la observó, con el cabello aún sujeto por la coleta, pero muy mal acomodado, con cabellos salidos y alborotados, las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración entrecortada. Cuando las miradas se encontraron, Ryoga sintió que el corazón se le salía, y juraba nunca haber visto una mirada tan bonita, ni siquiera con Akane sintió esa sensación, no pudo emitir palabras, sólo se quedó embelesado observando a la chica que le había regalado el tesoro más grande que una mujer podía dar.

Ukyo por su parte también observaba al chico que se encontraba sudado y cansado de la actividad realizada, siempre pensó que era guapo, pero tenerlo así de cerca, sin su singular pañoleta, con los cabellos alborotados y esos ojos color miel que la estaban derritiendo sólo de verla...pensó que aunque Ranma tenía unos ojos de infarto, para ella Ryoga se ganaba el premio a los ojos más hermosos, y es que su mirada transmitía mucha tranquilidad y a la vez ternura, sintió cómo su corazón latía rápidamente, no se resistió y se lanzó a besarlo, esta vez un beso lleno de ternura y algo más. No pudieron seguir con el beso porque escucharon cómo alguien se iba acercando hacia donde estaban ellos, rápidamente el pelinegro se levantó agarrando la ropa de ambos, que estaba en el suelo, señaló a la chica que no emitiera sonido y subiera a una de las habitaciones, la castaña subió desnuda las escaleras sigilosamente, mientras el chico del colmillo iba detrás de ella, al llegar al piso de arriba se metieron en el baño, ambos aún se encontraban desnudos, se recargaron en la puerta aliviados de que nos los cacharan en plena acción, Ryoga estiró la mano dándole las prendas a la chica, ésta su vez las agarró y ambos procedieron a vestirse sin decir nada.

Cuando terminaron no sabían qué decir, después de todo ni siquiera eran pareja, así que Ukyo fue la que rompió el incómodo momento y se dirigió a Ryoga.

-Sabes...no tienes que sentirte comprometido, ambos fuimos conscientes, me gustó que hayas sido tú el primero... por favor, sólo te pido que esto se quede entre nosotros, sólo fue un momento de calentura, tan amigos como siempre, ¿vale? - La castaña al no recibir respuesta se giró para abrir la puerta, sintió una mano sobre la de ella y el masculino cuerpo a su espalda.

\- Pues yo no puedo dejarlo así como si nada, fue tu primera vez y la mía también, no me puedes decir que tan amigos. ¡Diablos Ukyo! ¿Pretendes salir por esa puerta y fingir que no pasó nada? Es cierto que la calentura nos obligó a hacerlo así, pero busca en tu interior… ¿crees que después de esto podamos ser amigos?... ¿Crees que no tendré ganas de besarte cuando te vea?... ¿Crees que no me darán ganas de hacerte mía una y otra vez?...No soy de hule, yo también siento, y por varios años estuve cegado por la belleza y dulzura que transmitía Akane... Pero ahora comprendo... Siempre fuiste tú... Al verte a los ojos lo supe... Tú... Tu eres la mujer que esperaba... Por favor no me dejes así... No sólo fue sexo y lo sabes Ukyo... Existe una unión entre tú y yo ...déjame demostrártelo - decía Ryoga en un tono de súplica y es que era verdad lo que estaba diciendo, había llegado a la boda del que creía ser el amor de su vida, con el corazón destrozado, y esa misma noche había encontrado a la mujer de sus sueños, la amiga que siempre lo apoyó, comprendió al verla a los ojos que era ella la indicada.

Ukyo se giró y se colgó a su cuello, éste la sujeto por la cintura y sellaron su unión con un beso cargado de ilusiones y una nueva oportunidad de amar y ser correspondido.

**FIN**

Este oneshot fue hecho para mis locas por el dios griego, muchas gracias por formar parte de mi vida, las adoro espero que nuestra amistad nunca se pierda

:


	6. Entrenamiento

****ENTRENAMIENTO****

–De nuevo– La mujer tiró de la cadena haciendo al niño caer –Te lo he dicho cientos de veces. Cuida todos los ángulos, si viene hacia tus pies esquiva si no eres capaz de sacar un arma.

– Yo, lo siento Sensei, no vi que venía– dijo el pequeño realmente apenado, ya llevaba dos horas con el entrenamiento y su maestra seguía venciéndolo fácilmente.

–Deja de hablar y prepárate Mousse– La mujer adoptó de nuevo una posición de combate, estaba decidida en convertir a su hijo en un maestro de las armas ocultas, así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Entrenaron por una hora más, cada ocasión se tornaba más y más difícil, pues el pequeño Mousse de tan solo cinco años debía aprender a ocultar y manipular una arma nueva, incluso si sentía que el peso del artefacto era mayor al de él.

.

Poco a poco logró a hacerse de una gran habilidad, llegó a dominar todo tipo de armas, desde ganchos, cuerdas, dardos, bolas de hierro, cuchillos ocultos, e incluso bombas, era un gran logro para un pequeño hombre, pues ellos pocas veces eran considerados valiosos y fuertes en su aldea.

A sus 7 años, su madre y sensei consideró que estaba listo para un combate real, así que reunió a las familias de la aldea Joketsuzoku para organizar una pelea amistosa y presentar al nuevo maestro de las armas ocultas.

Las líderes de la aldea no se veían muy entusiasmadas, un hombre no debía ser más que para procrear hijos con sus mujeres, pero ser fuerte le daría cuando menos un mejor estatus y algo de respeto al pequeño.

Combatió con al menos 10 niños, todos varones. Uno tras otro los venció, aunque no sin dificultades.

–Interesante– Comentó una de las ancianas con mayor categoría de la aldea, viendo como el pequeño de ojos color esmeralda respiraba agitadamente con cansancio – Pero no me parece que sea un gran logro, cualquiera puede vencer a un hombre, no tienen la flexibilidad ni astucia de una mujer, probará su valor cuando logre vencer a una de nosotras– Agregó duramente la mujer.

Mei, la madre de Mousse la observó con dolor, pero orgullo y determinación en los ojos –Lo hará, él lo logrará, escoja a una de sus guerreras, la mejor sí es necesario, él podrá vencerla–

–Te ves muy confiada niña, bien, peleará con la más hábil de todas, mi bisnieta– Todos mostraron asombro y muchos empezaron a susurrar.

– Pero abuela Cologne, ¿sabes lo que significaría si logra vencerla? Podría tener derechos sobre su mano, la podrá pedir en matrimonio, es muy joven para algo así– Intentó convencerla de evitar la pelea Chang, madre de la menor.

– Jamás podrá vencerla, no hay porque preocuparse, tiene habilidades como ninguna otra, incluso es mejor que tú… Shampoo, muéstrale a este niño porque las amazonas somos las gobernantes de este lugar –

Y apareció justo enfrente del niño esa pequeña de cachetes inflados y cabello morado que veía entrenar a lo lejos. Cada vez era mejor con su par de chuis, y para qué negarlo, también era bonita, muy bonita, y no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse al saber que combatiría contra ella.

Ella se puso frente a él e inmediatamente tomó una posición de combate, y aunque lo podía ocultar bien, la pelea la entusiasmaba; luchar contra el resto de las niñas comenzaba a tornarse aburrido ya que siempre ganaba, pelar contra un muchacho debía tener algo de interesante.

Él la miraba embelesado, y ella con indiferencia, incluso podría decirse que con algo de furia, pues quería vencer a toda costa, era su primer combate contra alguien del sexo opuesto, así que no podía defraudar a las mujeres de la aldea.

–Comiencen– Dijo la anciana.

Y rápidamente Shampoo se arrojó sobre él con un salto para intentar darle una patada en la cabeza, pero el chico rápidamente la esquivó girándose a un lado, y sacando una garra de metal tomó su pierna y la hizo caer al suelo. El público se sorprendió e hicieron sonidos de exclamación, la anciana Cologne no podía estar más molesta y lanzó una mirada amenazadora que intimidó a su pequeña bisnieta.

Shampoo observó a Mousse con coraje, y él se asustó, jamás quiso lastimarla, fue más bien como un reflejo por el arduo entrenamiento. Pero no era momento de dar marcha atrás, su madre siempre le decía que para que un hombre pudiera ser "alguien" en la tribu amazona debía mostrar su fuerza, y debía hacer que cada minuto de práctica valiera la pena.

Él intentó ayudarla a levantarse pero ella rápidamente se puso en pie de un salto, y se lanzó a atacarlo con los chuis. Aunque utilizaba toda su fuerza, no era difícil para el chico de cabello negro detenerla, usaba sus brazos y una que otra vez utilizaba bolas de hierro para contrarrestar el golpe de las armas de la chica.

– Vamos Mousse ataca– gritó Mei desde su lugar.

Escuchando la voz de su madre, y a pesar de la sensación extraña que provocaba en su pecho ver a Shampoo en acción, tuvo que atacar con toda su armería. Dardos, pequeñas lanzas, incluso bombas descolocaron a la chica de pelo morado, quien poco a poco iba retrocediendo, solo esquivando, perdiendo terreno así como la partida. Esto no pasó desapercibido por la mujer que había propuesto ese combate, Cologne estaba visiblemente molesta y preocupada, así que pidió "tiempo fuera", con la excusa de que debían descansar un poco pues el combate ya había durado quince minutos.

–¿Qué pasa contigo niña? No te propuse para que a la primera te venza un hombre, sobre todo uno tan débil como él.

– Pero no es débil abuela, es muy rápido, no puedo vencerlo – respondió apenada agachado la cabeza.

– Silencio niña, no puedes perder, que te quede claro. Vas a vencerlo, solo necesito que golpees su cabeza y lo arrojes hacía mí. ¿Entendiste Shampoo? –

… La pequeña se quedó callada.

– He preguntado si entendiste.

La niña abrió los ojos asustada por el regaño y solo asintió con la cabeza. En verdad no comprendía a qué se refería su abuela, pero sabía que no podía desobedecer.

– Bien, porque si no lo haces y él te vence quedarás deshonrada, nunca más volverás a ser tomada enserio.

A su corta edad ella sabía lo que significaba no ser una guerrera, ser relegada a sólo las labores domésticas, o hacer obra de siembra no era algo que le fuera atractivo, así que estaba decidida a ganar como diera lugar.

Por su lado Mousse solo recibía motivación por parte de su madre, quien lo impulsaba a segur como hasta ahora y por fin se convertiría en el maestro de las armas ocultas.

– Estoy muy orgullosa de ti hijo, puedes lograrlo – Y mirándola a los ojos, solo respondió con una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, dispuesto a ganar la pelea.

Al continuar el combate las cosas seguían igual, ambos atacaban, golpeaban y lograban esquivarse. De repente Mousse atrapó la muñeca amazona con una cuerda. Ella lo miró con odio puro, y antes de que él pudiera tirar de la cuerda ella corrió nuevamente a intentar la patada y esta vez lo consiguió, justo en la cabeza, además de que aprovechó que seguía tomada de la cuerda y lanzó el cuerpo del menor justo enfrente de su bisabuela, quien le dio una mirada satisfecha.

Fingiendo ayudar al chico la anciana Cologne tomó al niño del brazo y lo levantó.

– ¿Estás bien muchacho?– Le preguntó mientras tocaba diversos puntos en su cabeza, como cuando una madre busca una herida después de una leve caída.

– Estoy bien, gracias anciana –

– Anciana, ¿a quién llamas anciana? Largo de aquí, vuelve al combate niño!– Y lo empujó dando un golpe en su pecho. Este se giró, se encontraba cansado, pero ya quería terminar la pelea.

Antes de dar el primer ataque se sintió mareado, su vista se empezó a nublar. La falta de equilibrio no pasó desapercibida por su contrincante y lo atacó cuanto pudo, patada en el estómago, la espalda, y remató con un severo golpe usando los chui. Mousse cayó al suelo y perdió definitivamente el combate. La pequeña china sólo lo miró con desprecio, sintiéndose mejor que él.

Todos los espectadores aplaudieron a la amazona, Cologne miraba con orgullo y suficiencia, satisfecha, como si su nieta hubiera ganado limpiamente el encuentro. Había logrado nublar la vista de Mousse, tal vez para siempre, no le importaba en realidad, lo único que importaba era que su bisnieta es y siempre sería la mejor guerrera de la tribu, con un gran futuro por delante. Lo que ella no sabía era que utilizando su técnica de persuasión bajo presión de puntos vitales, no sólo afectó la vista del muchacho, si no que también su corazón.

.

.

.

Horas después al despertar de la tremenda golpiza el pequeño Mousse se sentía severamente mareado, con la vista borrosa y… Con un gran amor hacia la hermosa niña que lo había derrotado, de ahora en adelante haría más duro su entrenamiento, la próxima vez no ganaría solo la pelea, si no también su corazón.

**FIN **

Historia escrita por **LilyTendo89 **

**-—-—-—-—-—**

Aquí tienen mi contribución, como saben y como pueden ver es una historia principalmente de Mousse, al ser su mega fan, y como sabemos, siempre estará muy relacionado con Cologne y Shampoo.

Quise hacer estar historia porque si recordamos en el anime Shampoo le intenta advertir a Ranma que no pelee con Mousse porque es "muy fuerte", entonces a mi punto de vista, algo debió pasar en la aldea para que ella lo viera de esa forma, además de intentar dar una explicación a esos ojos y corazón de cegatón. Qué les pareció?

PD:

A todos los lectores maravillosos que se han preocupado por Planes Cruzados quiero decirles que no desesperen, ya vienen los nuevos capítulos. Me preocupaba mucho no entregar algo de calidad (porque soy muy obsesiva con la ortografía y no tengo computadora por el momento) por eso también era importante para mí escribir este shot, además del maravilloso aniversario de amistad con mis locas, era importante para mi probar escribir en celular y no morir en el intento. Denme sus comentarios. Qué les pareció la lectura? podré continuar Planes en este formato? Los leo y los quiero.

A mis locas por el dios griego: Gracias por siempre alentarme y apoyarme en mis momentos difíciles, su amistad hizo alegre los días malos, y me dio la motivación para seguir, siempre estarán en mi corazón :3


	7. Unión

Los personajes son propiedad de su autora, la gran Rumiko Takahashi, los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

**Soun**

**Unión**

* * *

No tenía idea de cómo empezó ese sentimiento. No sabría ponerle una fecha. Solo sabía que de pronto, sin darse cuenta, no concebía la idea de su casa sin su presencia.

Cuando llegó su amigo a vivir al Dojo, trayendo con él a su hijo, no se imaginó todo lo que vendría detrás , tantas locuras, personas extravagantes, peleas sin sentido…hasta su llegada. La esposa de su amigo, Nodoka Saotome. De manera callada, fue haciéndose un lugar dentro de la familia, formando parte de ella. Ahora su opinión y apoyo era buscado por sus hijas, buscando el consuelo de una madre. Cariño fraternal. Una lástima que para él, ese sentimiento fraternal había cambiado a uno completamente inapropiado.

Ahora cuando la miraba, ya no veía a una madre, veía a una mujer…una muy hermosa y deseable mujer. Trataba de estar el mayor tiempo posible observándola, sus movimientos suaves, su cadencia al caminar, su voz…esa voz, lo hacía tener sueños inapropiados con ella, y el hecho de saber que entre Genma y su esposa no pasaba absolutamente nada, no ayudaba.

¿Por qué su amigo tenía que contarle cosas tan personales sobre ellos?

El hecho de no tener intimidad por ya no haber confianza era algo que no le extrañaba en absoluto, puesto que Genma le contó todas las aventuras que tuvo con cuanta mujer se le cruzó por el camino. Ahora su amigo no estaba seguro de sentirse satisfecho con una sola mujer, en este caso su esposa. ¡Incluso estaba dispuesto a mirar hacia otro lado si su esposa se buscaba un amante!

Eso le afectaba profundamente, puesto que le gustaría ser ese candidato.

¿Qué secretos se escondían debajo de esa yukata….?

¿Sería su piel tan tersa como parecía ….?

¿Cómo sería su mirada en el fragor de la pasión ….?

Eran dudas que albergaban en su mente y corazón. Dudas que lo perturbaban y confundían .

También estaba el hecho de no saber cuáles eran los pensamientos de Nodoka sobre esa situación, saber que su esposo nunca le fue fiel cambiaba su postura sobre la lealtad o simplemente era una mera eventualidad para ella.

Una noche, cansado de tantos sueños hormonales al estilo de un adolescente, se levantó dispuesto a agotarse entrenando en el Dojo. Al llegar pudo escuchar el sonido de algo moviéndose, casi de un modo imperceptible. Se acercó despacio, dispuesto a averiguar la causa de ese sonido.

Era ella, la causante de sus desvelos. Al parecer también había algo que la perturbaba, porque tenía su katana desenvainada haciendo movimientos de un lado a otro, girando, retrocediendo, en una especie de baile sagrado.

Se sintió privilegiado de poder ser testigo de cómo el filo de su katana cortaba el aire en esa danza privada, quiso contener la respiración para que nada perturbara ese momento.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pies lo fueron acercando a ella de manera lenta , calculada , como si algo superior fuera el responsable de su control.

De pronto en un giro, Nodoka colocó su katana a escasos centímetros de su garganta, pero Soun no sintió temor alguno, sabía que ella se detendría. Ella lo miró directo a sus ojos y eso bastó para que él la tomara de la cintura y la atrajera hacia su cuerpo. Encajaban perfectamente.

Con la katana de por medio, se besaron ansiosos, dispuestos a averiguar el sabor de sus bocas, de sentir su cercanía , su compañía. Deslizó su boca hacia su oreja y mordisqueó el delicado lóbulo haciéndola gemir. Probó con su lengua ese cuello de cisne que tantas noches le robó el sueño.

Sí, era sumamente suave, tal como lo imaginó. Desató su obi, provocando que su yukata se deslizara a la duela de manera lenta, acariciando su cuerpo en el proceso. No le sorprendió darse cuenta que Nodoka estaba desnuda bajo la prenda. Poco a poco se fueron deslizando hasta llegar al suelo y estando ahí, tomó sus manos para pasarlas por encima de su cabeza, logrando que soltara la katana en el proceso. Soun tomó la espada y con suavidad, buscando no lastimarla, pasó el filo por los pezones de Nodoka, logrando que se pusieran rígidos y duros de la excitación que esto provocó en la mujer. Ella, ya enfebrecida de deseo, le quitó su ropa al hombre, con prisas, con urgencia de poder tocar también su cuerpo.

Soun dejó caer la katana y se apresuró a agacharse y succionar uno de sus pezones, levantando la mirada para ver su reacción y la encontró mordiéndose el dorso de la mano. Dejaba escapar unos gemidos suaves que hicieron que su erección aumentará aún más. Le tomó el otro pecho con la mano y también le acarició el pezón. Ella agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro. Bajó su mano para acariciarle entre las piernas. Su dedo se deslizó fácilmente entre los pliegues, rozando con suavidad su clítoris. Nodoka gimió cuando él fue descendiendo por su cuerpo, besándole y lamiéndola por todos lados. Él se arrodilló entre sus piernas y puso su cabeza entre ellas y su lengua lamió su punto más íntimo. Nodoka cerró sus piernas como por reflejo y le atrapó la cabeza entre ellas. A él pareció no importarle y recorrió con su lengua cada centímetro de su piel.

Soun tomó con sus manos sus muslos y las separó. Entonces tomó con los dientes la excitada protuberancia y la succionó. Nodoka sollozó de placer. El apartó su boca y la miró de manera intensa, Nodoka correspondió susurrando su nombre. De una estocada, se introdujo en su cuerpo hasta el fondo, como tratando de llegar al centro de su ser. Comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento y ella fue acoplándose a estos movimientos. Soun empezó a jadear al igual que ella. Al escucharla, él empezó a embestirla con todas sus fuerzas. Cada embate le lanzaba descargas de placer. La sensación fue aumentando de intensidad y ella se contrajo contra la dureza de él. Soun no se paró ni desaceleró el ritmo. Nodoka le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos y alargó la cabeza hasta introducirse un pezón de Soun en su boca. La tomó por las caderas y la puso de lado, pasando una de sus piernas por debajo de él y la otra por encima, en una especie de tijera, mientras él se encontraba en cuclillas, volviendo a introducirse en ella, mientras mordisqueaba el talón que tenía a su alcance. Después de unos minutos sintió que toda la sangre se agolpaba en su miembro en una palpitación ardiente mientras gemía fuertemente vaciándose en su interior, sintió cómo los espasmos del orgasmo de ella se contraían en torno a su miembro. Una de sus manos apretó una de sus nalgas al grado de que imaginó que le quedaría la marca en el trasero a ella. Se derrumbó sobre Nodoka y después de un momento, salió de ella y se acostó a su lado. Al pasar los minutos, ambos comenzaron a vestirse y se levantaron. Se encaminaron hacia la casa en silencio y cuando llegaron, Nodoka se detuvo a su lado, lo miró directo a los ojos y le dijo:

-Hasta mañana, Soun querido…-

Lo besó y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Vaya...pues al final las escuelas sí se unieron después de todo...de forma sumamente agradable.

Bien chicas,pues ahí tienen,éste es el resultado de mi primer historia.

Espero que les haya gustado por qué es para ustedes,mis niñas,las quiero muchísimo y en éste, nuestro primer aniversario, agradezco tenerlas en mi vida.

Con amor

Juany, mamá Nodoka.


	8. Chapter 8

5 de febrero de 2019

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Historia basada en el cuento "La princesa y el guisante" de Hans Christian Andersen.

1er aniversario del grupo _Locas por el dios griego_

_Por Susy Chantilly_

_._

"_**La princesa y el guisante"**_

—Pero ¡cómo llueve! — se quejó el príncipe Kuno mientras miraba por la ventana. Su padre, el rey, era un hombre extraño que siempre llevaba gafas de sol, aunque estuviera dentro de las habitaciones del palacio. Tenía un peinado raro, que terminaba en una palmera pequeña sobre su cabeza y la piel muy bronceada.

El hijo, Tatewaki Kuno, era un chico alto y bien parecido, con un torso musculoso y un cabello perfecto. Pero lo que tenía de perfecto, lo tenía de desequilibrado.

Su mayor preocupación, así como la de su padre, era que encontrase una digna princesa para casarse con ella y heredar el reino, que se encontraba en una alta montaña, protegido por altas murallas de piedra.

—No te preocupes, _Tachi, _la princesa pronto aparecerá —dijo el rey Kuno, consolando a su hijo.

—Eso espero. He buscado en tantos reinos y ninguna princesa es digna de mi amor. Tu amigo, el archiduque de San Hebereke prometió que su hija cumpliría con los estándares que requiere nuestra familia real — suspiró el príncipe.

—Te aseguro que así será. Solo falta que llegue, a pesar de la tormenta.

Un relámpago iluminó por completo la estancia, seguido de un estruendoso trueno, lo que hizo mirar al soberano y al delfín hacia los ventanales.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en los caminos cercanos al bosque, una princesa corría por el sendero, levantando apenas su largo vestido, que se sentía pesado, empapado por la lluvia. Ni hablar de sus zapatos, que parecían graciosos barquitos de color rosa, hundidos en agua y tierra.

Jadeaba cansada. Buscó un árbol donde recargarse y escurrirse un poco el agua de los caireles claros, casi deshechos.

En eso, una chica de cabello corto paseaba por el lado contrario del sendero, con paraguas en mano.

—Buenas noches —se acercó la infanta —soy la princesa Mariko de San Hebereke. Dime ¿estoy muy lejos del castillo de los Kuno?

—No, ya falta poco —respondió la chica de mirada brillante.

—¡Oh! Pero, mírame. Estoy hecha una piltrafa. Me he mojado hasta las rodillas, ¿cómo voy a presentarme así?

—Bueno, ya no hay mucho que puedas hacer. Por aquí no hay nada cerca donde puedas cambiarte. Aunque pasando el río, a unos kilómetros está un pueblo.

—Sigue lloviendo a cántaros; mi peinado terminará por arruinarse. ¿Me prestarías tu paraguas? —preguntó la princesa Mariko.

—Lo estoy ocupando en este momento —dijo la chica, llamada Nabiki Tendo.

—¡Soy una princesa! ¡Deberías dármelo por lealtad a la monarquía! —la princesa habló de manera imperativa.

—Si eres una princesa, ¿cómo es que andas sin carruaje, por la noche, sola en este lugar? *_Nota de la escritora: Siempre me pregunté eso en la historia original*_

—Nuestra familia está a favor de la buena salud y el ejercicio, además de que pasamos por una época de austeridad de la que sólo podremos salir con una unión provechosa. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

—No, no me interesa —Nabiki continuó su camino dando unos cuantos pasos. La princesa corrió tras ella.

—¡Espera! ¡Te compraré el paraguas! Estoy harta de mojarme.

—Vaya, ahora sí hablamos claro. Te lo dejo en tres mil yens.

Mariko pagó, sacando billetes y monedas de una bolsita de seda de color rosa y a toda prisa cruzó el río caminando sobre unas grandes piedras. Acto seguido, varios relámpagos cayeron del cielo, partiendo un árbol en dos y haciéndolo caer sobre las rocas. La princesa ya había cruzado y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

—Fue una buena venta, aunque ahora no sé como regresaré a casa. Mejor voy al otro reino, me queda más cerca que si tomo otro camino. ¡Eso haré! —Nabiki se apresuró a subir la colina que daba al palacio de los Kuno. La lluvia arreciaba y la chica Tendo sintió el agua fría por todo su cuerpo.

.

.

.

En el reino de los Kuno, el pueblo dormía plácidamente. No había un solo sonido más que el de los truenos y la lluvia. Por eso, sus majestades escucharon cuando llamaron con fuerza a la puerta del reino.

—¡Debe ser ella! —gritó el príncipe.

—¡Ya era hora! —dijo el rey — ¡Panda! Ve a abrir la puerta.

Un oso panda grande y gordo caminó hacia la puerta del reino y la abrió. Nabiki se sorprendió de ver al animal.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿un panda?

El panda emitió unos cuantos gruñidos y sacó un letrero de madera que rezaba: "Por aquí, por favor".

A Nabiki le pareció muy extraño, pero obedeció. Había escuchado que los Kuno eran muy excéntricos, por eso casi nadie se animaba a visitarlos y menos a hacer tratos con el rey. Se rumoraba que estaban locos.

Nabiki entró escurriendo al gran salón, donde el príncipe Kuno la miraba embelesado.

—¡Princesa! Por fin llegas a mí… —la miró de arriba abajo —…hecha una sopa. Pero, no importa. Supongo que en tu equipaje traerás un hermoso vestido para cambiarte esa ropa mojada.

—No tengo equipaje, y además…

—¡Oh! Tus ganas incontenibles de conocerme te impidieron prepararte como es debido. Es lo que causo entre todas las mujeres, no te culpes —el príncipe exhibía su perfecto perfil, mientras peinaba su flequillo, a lo que Nabiki solo enarcó una ceja.

—Tachi, hijo mío. Llama a la servidumbre para que la princesa pueda cambiarse esos harapos. La tormenta debió ser muy intensa, mira cómo quedó —el rey observaba a Nabiki detenidamente. Unos shorts muy cortos y una blusa caída del hombro, con unas zapatillas de piso que habían pasado de cómodas a inútiles —parece que su vestido encogió demasiado —dijo el rey.

En ese momento apareció una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, labios rojos y mirada hipnotizante.

—¡Hermano! ¡Otra vez estás usando a mi panda para servir tus necedades! ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que es una mascota y no un empleado del palacio! —dijo la chica, lanzando una rosa negra llena de espinas a la garganta de su hermano. Éste sacó de la nada una filosa espada y la deshizo antes de que llegara hasta él. Los Kuno, eran muy buenos en el arte de las armas.

—Hermana, no es mi culpa. Siempre está cerca de donde hay comida y es más fácil que llamar a un sirviente.

—¡Si vuelves a mandarlo sin mi permiso te mataré! —dijo la princesa, sacando otra rosa negra.

—Niños, por favor. No peleen. Recuerden que tenemos invitados.

—¡Oh! ¿Ésta es la princesa? Se ve algo…común. Mucho gusto, soy la princesa Kuno Kodachi —se presentó la chica ante Nabiki.

—No soy una princesa. Tendo, Nabiki —respondió sin hacer reverencia alguna.

—Eres tan humilde. No haces gala de tu buen nombre y posición. A veces querida mía es necesario decirlo. Padre ¿tú amigo el archiduque es un hombre muy conservador? —preguntó el delfín a su padre.

—Es un avaro. No me sorprende que esconda su posición para hacerse pasar por un pordiosero para que le den unas cuantas monedas. Sin afán de ofender, su alteza Nabiki —dijo el rey, sin tapujos.

—No hay problema, hablan del padre de alguien más —Nabiki respondió sin inmutarse, porque efectivamente no hablaban de su padre, Soun Tendo.

—Cualquiera en tu posición, negaría a un padre como ese. A veces se sufre de forma silenciosa —el príncipe Kuno empatizaba con Nabiki. Se avergonzaba del rey sin decirlo públicamente, pero era muy obvio, porque el rey siempre se encargaba de exhibir al chico cuando se equivocaba en algo.

—Te mostraré tu habitación, bella princesa. Sígueme —hizo una seña a Nabiki y ésta obedeció. No tenía otro lugar dónde quedarse y esa era una opción gratis que no podía desaprovechar.

—Ya te dije que no soy una princesa.

Kuno sonrió —hermoso capullo silvestre, voy a llamarte como tú quieras, pero conmigo no debes fingir. Si eres una verdadera princesa, siempre lo serás.

—Puedes llamarme Nabiki.

—Nabiki, hermosa princesa de las nubes. Es aquí —el príncipe se detuvo frente a una alta puerta de madera con cerrojos de fierro, abrió lentamente y la habitación oscura tomó un poco de luz. Había una cama con cuatro postes en cada esquina, muy altos.

—¡Vaya! Es enorme —exclamó la chica.

—Los sirvientes te traerán ropa seca y prepararán tu baño. Te veo mañana mi hermosa nube —el príncipe tomó la mano de Nabiki y la besó. Ella pensó que nunca había conocido a un tipo con esos modales, apuesto y a la vez tan bobo. Le había dicho muchas veces que no era una mujer de sangre real y él se negaba a creerlo.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el gran salón, la princesa Kodachi y su padre, el rey, hablaban sobre la recién llegada.

—Papito, ¿crees que esa mujer sea la adecuada para mi hermano?

—No lo sé. Parece una chica sin clase. Conociendo lo miserable que es su padre, seguro jamás la envió a una escuela ni le puso una institutriz para no gastar dinero. Pero creo que a tu hermano le ha gustado. No sé cómo sabremos si es una princesa de sangre real.

Se quedaron pensando un rato, hasta que Kodachi brincó, abriendo sus verdes ojos —¡Tengo una idea! Hay que ponerla a prueba y sólo yo sé cómo hacerlo.

—Princesita, la última vez que se te ocurrió una idea, terminamos en un bosque en China y lloraste hasta que acepté traernos al panda —se preocupó el rey.

—Esta vez mi idea funcionará papito, te lo prometo.

El rey exhaló —eso espero mi princesita.

Cuando Nabiki terminó de darse un baño caliente en una tina de mármol, se colocó un yukata de algodón, teñido en color rosa. Sus ojos se desorbitaron cuando vieron una especie de torre dentro de su habitación.

Kodachi había mandado colocar cincuenta colchones, con su respectivo edredón acolchado, que casi llegaban hasta el techo.

—Princesa Nabiki, para que esté más cómoda hemos traído suficientes colchones y cojines para que pueda descansar —dijo la oji-verde.

—Gracias, pero con uno hubiera bastado —exclamó la chica.

—Insisto. Nuestros invitados siempre deben tener lo mejor. Yo misma duermo sobre treinta colchones.

—Y ¿para qué?

—Pues para la postura. Las verdaderas princesas caminan derechas, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes.

—…claro. Me lavaré los dientes y volveré para…subir a la cama y dormir —Nabiki afirmó con certeza que las habladurías eran ciertas. Los Kuno estaban realmente locos.

—Que descanse, princesa Nabiki —dijo Kodachi, sonriente.

Cuando la joven se alejó, Kodachi metió como pudo un pequeño guisante que se resbaló sobre la base del último colchón.

—Si la princesa Nabiki tiene sangre real, deberá sentir el guisante a través de los cincuenta colchones. Sólo alguien de la realeza podría sentir tal molestia. Así sabremos si es la mujer que merece estar al lado del príncipe.

La princesa Kuno salió de la habitación, con una sonora carcajada que se escuchó en todo el palacio.

Al salir de nuevo del baño, Nabiki subió como pudo los cincuenta colchones y se dispuso a dormir.

.

.

.

En los pasillos del palacio, el panda se disponía a entrar a la cocina, para buscar algo de comer. Desde que lo habían traído de China actuaba muy extraño, como si fuera una persona. En ratos se perdía y después volvía para seguir comiendo o servía a los miembros de la realeza de la familia por comida. Kodachi lo detuvo, cerrando la puerta.

—No, señor Pandita. Hoy no puedes dormir en la cocina.

El panda sacó un letrero de madera —"¿Por qué?"

—Porque mañana nos traerán la comida de la nueva cosecha. Hoy hemos tirado todo lo que había a la basura. Duerme en el establo con el resto de los animalitos. Buenas noches, señor Pandita — alzándose en la punta de sus pies, Kodachi acarició la cabeza del panda y se alejó saltando alegre.

El panda se sintió muy triste. Su estómago gruñía de hambre, pero según su dueña, no había nada de comida que pudiera conseguir.

Por un buen rato, el panda vagó en el castillo, buscando comida en los salones. Kodachi no había mentido, no había nada. Con su olfato poderoso y más hambriento que nada, sintió el olor del pequeño guisante que venía de la habitación de Nabiki.

El plantígrado, como pudo, levantó los cincuenta colchones haciendo que Nabiki despertara y rodara hacia un lado. Al principio pensó que era un terremoto y que pasaría pronto, así que intentó volver a dormir. Mientras tanto, el panda intentaba atrapar el guisante, que se resbalaba alrededor de toda la cama como si bailase.

Le costó varios minutos atrapar el guisante y comérselo. El oso quedó tan cansado que cayó dormido bajo los colchones. Se movía mucho, así que Nabiki despertaba cada tanto que el panda cambiaba de posición, girando de un lado a otro, por lo que dormir se volvió casi imposible.

A la mañana siguiente, Kodachi le contó a su hermano Kuno, su brillante plan, mientras tomaban el desayuno en un comedor con una mesa puesta para treinta personas.

—Me sorprendes, hermana. Aunque me parece una idea muy descabellada. Dudo que alguien pueda sentir incomodidad sobre tantos empalmes.

—No te parecerá mala idea cuando descubras que la estrategia funcionó —mencionó la princesa.

—Y ¿cómo se te ocurrió?

—Lo leí en un libro.

—Entonces debe ser verdad. Bueno, cuando la princesa Nabiki despierte, le preguntaremos.

—Buenos días, hijos míos —el rey entró al gran comedor sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa.

—Buenos días, padre —dijeron al unísono los jóvenes soberanos.

—¿Aún no se levanta nuestra invitada?

—No. Eso tal vez quiere decir que durmió cómodamente, por lo que no es una princesa de sangre real. Lástima hermano.

—Sería una pena. Es una mujer tan hermosa —exclamó Kuno, pensando en la chica de semblante adusto.

En ese momento, se abrieron las puertas del salón y entró, con una muy mala cara y unas ojeras terribles la supuesta princesa. Todos la miraron.

—¿Cómo dormiste, querida nube revoltosa? —preguntó el príncipe.

—Muy mal. Pasé la noche girando en la cama y dando vueltas. Al principio creí que era un terremoto, pero luego me convencí de que había algo moviéndose bajo mi cama.

Kuno se levantó de su silla de un golpe, tirándola al suelo.

—¡No hay duda! ¡Es ella! ¡Una verdadera princesa de sangre real!

—¡Por fin, alguien digna de un Kuno! —sollozó el rey.

—¡Felicidades hermano! —Kodachi estaba muy contenta.

Nabiki estaba demasiado adormilada y con dolor de cabeza para entender muy bien lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué dicen? ¿De qué hablan?

—Puedes casarte con mi hermano porque eres una princesa legítima.

—Los esponsales deben realizarse lo antes posible. Si estás de acuerdo, amor mío —Kuno tomó a Nabiki de ambas manos.

—Apenas te conocí ayer, ¿cómo voy a casarme contigo?

—Para el verdadero amor, basta una sola mirada para enamorarte toda la vida —dijo el príncipe, mirando a los ojos a la chica —Como mi esposa, serás la futura reina consorte del reino y vivirás junto a nosotros en este castillo, sin importar si tu padre es un miserable, yo te daré la vida que mereces.

A Nabiki no le pareció tan mala idea. Su casa era linda, pero no era un palacio lleno de lujos —Entonces, creo que puedo considerarlo —Nabiki le devolvió una sonrisa pícara a Kuno y ambos se acercaron, cerrando los ojos para darse un beso, pero antes de que sucediera, la princesa Mariko abrió las puertas de par en par.

—¡Alto ahí! ¡Esa mujer es una impostora! ¡Yo soy la princesa Mariko de Hebereke!

Todos la miraron. Kuno enarcó una ceja —¿Cómo te atreves a entrar así a mi palacio?

—Kuno, ¡mi amor! He venido desde otro reino sólo para encontrarte y casarme contigo.

—Lo siento. Mi corazón ya le pertenece a esta hermosa mujer, con la que me casaré y engendraré una enorme cantidad de descendientes.

Nabiki tragó duro. Apenas estaban hablando de casarse.

—Pero ella no es nadie. Es sólo una chica que encontré en el bosque, cerca del pueblo. Me vendió su paraguas.

—No permitiré que llames a mi prometida "pueblerina". Ella es una princesa de sangre real— dijo el príncipe en tono firme.

—No soy una princesa, Kuno. Pero no soy una impostora. El panda me dejó pasar, yo sólo necesitaba un lugar donde dormir. Ayer te lo dije y no me escuchaste —Nabiki se defendió de los ataques de Mariko, que la miraba con ojos de fuego.

—Tonterías. Pasaste la prueba del guisante. Si eres sólo una pueblerina, entonces sangre real corre por tus venas —el príncipe protegía a su amada con mucho ahínco, cosa que a Mariko no le pareció.

—¡Pueden hacerme la prueba que quieran a mí! Demostraré que soy mejor que ella y ¡una verdadera princesa!

Kodachi la observó de pies a cabeza, hasta que le gritó sorprendida. El peinado de Mariko llevaba unas rosas rojas y negras —¡¿De dónde has sacado las rosas que están en tu cabello?!

—¡Oh! Las corté antes de entrar al palacio. Pensé que se verían bien, ya que ayer con la lluvia…—explicó Mariko con voz dulce.

—¿Osaste cortar las rosas de mi jardín? ¡Maldita ladrona! ¡Una verdadera princesa jamás tomaría algo que no le pertenece! ¡Llévensela! ¡Al calabozo! —Kodachi no podía contener la furia.

—Pe-pero… —Mariko dio un grito cuando el panda la levantó y se la llevó cargando en el hombro. Parecía que el oso no había pasado muy bien la noche, se veía cansado —¡Kuno! ¡Por favor, ayúdame! ¡Mi padre se enterará de esto!

—No conozco a tu padre y en cuanto al padre de Nabiki, que ella prefiere no mencionar, tampoco será avisado para que venga a nuestra boda.

—Mi padre debe venir, también mis hermanas —pidió Nabiki.

—Todo se hará como tú digas, mi nube llena de centellas — Kuno besó a Nabiki.

El rey brincaba y cantaba de alegría. Kodachi lanzó varias rosas al aire, llenando de pétalos el lugar. Todos estuvieron felices en la boda y el panda tuvo mucha comida que saborear.

FIN.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Es uno de mis cuentos favoritos de Hans Christian Andersen, completamente modificado en versión Chantilly para el fandom de Ranma y medio.

Agradezco por este medio a mi sensei, Lily Tendo89 quien me presentó al maravilloso grupo de las Locas por el Dios griego, que hoy considero grandes amigas y sin ellas, mi faceta de escritora no hubiera despertado de nuevo. Las quiero chicas.

Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar su review.

Los leo muy pronto.

Susy Chantilly.


	9. Ainoshima

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**Ainoshima**

Tenía que haber caído otra vez con el viejo, cuando le ofreció esos boletos de ferry a cambio de trabajar en su nombre sin cobrar la paga durante una semana. En definitiva su padre siempre sería un sinvergüenza. - ¿qué habrá visto su mamá en él? - se preguntó.

Cuánta ilusión le había hecho ese viaje en ferry con Akane, su viejo le dijo que era un destino perfecto para entrenar. Y Ranma pensó que un viaje de entrenamiento con Akane sería perfecto.

Pero Nabiki Tendo había escuchado al ojiazul cuando se lo había propuesto...

-Oooooye Aaaakane... yo, este... hay un lugar, hmmm - ¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? - pensaba el chico de la trenza mientras Akane apenas le ponía atención por terminar sus deberes en casa.

\- ¿Sí...Ranma? - preguntó la peliazul sin dejar de mirar su libreta de apuntes apenas haciendo caso a lo que el chico decía.

Ranma comenzó a cabrearse... Lo estaba ignorando.

\- ¡Creo que peleas como un gorila…! Si no fuera por que traes el Gi puesto nadie sabría que estás intentando demostrar artes marciales...Tu Padre perdió el tiempo entrenando contigo... -

La peliazul lo miró furiosa, ¿a qué venía este comentario…? ¿Es que Ranma nunca iba a cambiar? Siempre sería un idiota.. - ¿pero quién te has creído cretino? ¿A qué viniste a mi habitación?

Ranma sonrió - ¡Bingo! Había llamado su atención por fin.. Se aclaró la garganta y puso cara seria mientras sentía cómo el aura de furia de Akane aumentaba.

-Tranquila Akane tengo la solución, nuestros Padres han planeado para ti un viaje de entrenamiento este fin de semana.

Akane lo miró ceñuda - ¿Y quién será mi entrenador..? - arqueó la ceja.

-Pues... Yo... - no por mi voluntad, claro...- reía socarrón mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Nabiki Tendo había escuchado todo... Pero qué buen negocio era esto... - Creo que había una nueva chaqueta que quería comprar y con esto podría comprarla - Salió de ahí optimista en los negocios.

Ranma entró a hablar con el patriarca Tendo. Este asintió al escuchar al ojiazul pedir permiso para entrenar a Akane el fin de semana. Se irían desde el jueves por el tiempo de viaje, que eran 14 horas más el viaje en ferry. Pero a pesar del tiempo, el ojiazul estaba contento por poder pasar varios días con la chica Tendo, hacía mucho que había aceptado sus sentimientos por ella, pero eso no significaba que pudiera exteriorizarlos aún. Pero el solo oler su perfume o sentir su pequeña presencia a su lado le daba un calor como nunca antes había experimentado. En definitiva, Akane era su paz, nunca antes habría pensado que el viejo abusivo de su Padre en el deseo por tener un Dojo, le hiciese el favor de su vida.

14 horas de viaje habían pasado para él como un suspiro, estar al lado de Akane lo hacía sentir como si se detuviera el tiempo. Caminaron 20 minutos desde la estación de Nishitetsu hasta el puerto de Shingu, la gente de ahí los miraba con recelo no era común ver gente de viaje entre semana. Cuando llegaron a la estación Municipal de ferry's, Ranma dio los boletos y embarcaron.

-¡Ainoshima! - gritó el hombre de los boletos cuando embarcaron. Todos los que escucharon el nombre pusieron un gesto de incertidumbre que no pasó desapercibido para la peliazul.

-Oye, Ranma… ¿por qué nos miraron así? - dijo la chica.

-No seas boba, al que miraron así fue a mi, no pueden creer tu suerte porque vienes con un verdadero hombre - dijo haciendo una mueca de autosatisfacción.

-Ash, eres un bobo cretino, nunca cambiarás - dijo la peliazul acercándose a la proa del barco y mirando al horizonte mientras se cubría del frío con sus brazos. La temperatura bajó considerablemente nada más zarparon del puerto.

El ferry iba vacío, salvo por la tripulación. Ranma se coloco detrás de ella y la envolvió con sus brazos. Akane se sorprendió, pero unos segundos después, comenzó a sentirse cómoda y sorprendida al mismo tiempo..

-Oye, Ranma... - dijo la peliazul.

-Hmmmm... No digas nada, lo sé.. - dijo Ranma extasiado por las sensaciones de tenerla entre sus brazos, de verdad estaba disfrutando el momento.

-Pues si ya lo sabes hay que bajar... Llegamos - dijo la peliazul rompiendo el contacto, lo que hizo que Ranma saliera del estupor del momento.

-¡Ainoshima! - gritó por última vez el encargado del ferry mientras atracaban en el puerto.

Akane y Ranma bajaron, Ranma vestía su típica ropa china con camisa roja y la peliazul usaba una falda short en color beige con un cinturón que caía en su cadera y una blusa tipo body de manga corta. Había neblina en el puerto y ni bien se dieron la vuelta se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaba el ferry que los había traído. Se sintieron un poco extraños...

-Vamos a dar una vuelta por la isla, ¿no quieres Akane? - dijo el chico un poco desconcertado del cambio de temperatura tan brusco al entrar.

Akane estaba asustada, se le veía en la cara, no era para menos, estaban a demasiados kilómetros de casa en una isla que parecía embrujada, además de que hacía un frío húmedo del mar que empujaba las olas con fiereza sobre la arena y las piedras del malecón.

Comenzaron a avanzar de la mano y al entrar, Ranma dio un alarido de temor... La isla estaba llena de gatos… No podía creer su mala suerte, ¡gatos! Cientos de ellos, y el próximo ferry no aparecería hasta mañana por la mañana. Al instante Ranma entró en versión NekoKen y salió corriendo del lugar. Akane intentó alcanzarlo pero de verdad era rápido.

-¡Ranma! Ash ¿y ahora qué haré? no me queda otra que buscar a ese bobo y de paso un B&B para poder descansar... ¡Pensé que veníamos a entrenar, ¿quién hubiera dicho que era una isla de gatos! pobre Ranma... uuuuy pero Papá me va a escuchar cuando vuelva…¿cómo se le ocurre mandarnos a una isla desierta de gatos? - dijo la peliazul malhumorada mientras caminaba e intentaba no pisar a los gatos, había cientos de ellos por todos lados, blancos, negros, calicos, gingercat, quimeras, ragdoll nunca había visto tanta variación de estos animales... Con sinceridad eran hermosos... Miraba mientras caminaba y algunos se le refregaban encima maullando mientras la tocaban.

Empezó a oscurecer y no encontró a Ranma por ninguna parte estaba asustada, congelada y hambrienta. A lo lejos vio la entrada de lo que parecía ser una cabaña. Caminó hasta allá mientras era seguida por gatos, y al entrar comprobó que había una pequeña recepción, toda en madera descuidada y llena de arañazos por todas partes...- ¡Ahhhhh! - gritó la peliazul, un gato negro saltó de abajo hasta el mostrador sorprendiendo a Akane. En ese momento apareció un chico de apariencia fantasmal con una corona de velas en la cabeza, vestido con Kimono y un collar de ajo en el cuello. Tenía marcas de arañazos y unas ojeras tremendas que lo hacían parecer aún más fantasmal.

-Diga... - dijo con los ojos entreabiertos e inyectados.

-Quisiera una habitación para dos - dijo la peliazul tímida.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién es el otro huésped? - dijo el chico fantasmal socarrón.

-Es mi prometido... - susurró Akane - y está explorando la isla - mintió tratando de verse segura de sí misma.

-De acuerdo - respondió el muchacho

-Es muy raro ver una chica linda por aquí y... sola - añadió con una sonrisa macabra.

Akane tomo las llaves y subió a toda prisa la escalera, busco el Kanji de sol y deslizó la llave, entró fácilmente. Al prender la luz se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba en pésimas condiciones; la cama se veía muy vieja, las paredes parecían derruidas y había una plaga de hormigas - En fin, solo será una noche - pensó.

Oyó barullo abajo y deprisa se encerró con llave en en cuarto. Se recostó en la cama y de pronto se fue la luz... Se quedó inmóvil y alzó una plegaria por Ranma mientras se oían fuera los fuertes maullidos...

Abajo en el hotel, en penumbra, un agitado barullo de los nuevos huéspedes que arribaba al hotel podía observarse.

Nabiki había informado a Ryoga, a Kuno, a Kodachi, a Ukyo y a Xian Pu, Mousse había seguido a ésta última del plan, de la parejita más famosa de Nerima y éstos, como siempre, habían decidido ir a buscarlos para evitar que estuvieran solos. Por su parte el señor Tendo, el señor Saotome y Nodoka iban porque querían supervisar que esos dos hicieran su trabajo de producir un heredero a la brevedad. Empezaban a perder la esperanza de que siguiera su linaje, por su parte el maestro Happosai venía a rescatar a la linda Akane del abusivo de Ranma, que quién sabía qué le quería hacer... El problema es que cuando Xian Pu desembarcó de ese ferry y puso un pie en la isla se transformó en gato y los demás gatos comenzaron a agitarse. Algo estaba sucediendo, se sentía un ambiente enrarecido en la isla.

Al encontrarse todos en el recibidor del hostal el chico de las ojeras palideció al ver una gata de color púrpura. ¿Sería acaso la maldición que estaba ocurriendo? Cuando un gato de color púrpura y el hombre más apuesto y poderoso se encuentren en la isla, ésta devorará a todos. Después de repartir las habitaciones salió a buscar al granero algo para cenar, y miró cómo los gatos corrían despavoridos hacia las ramas de los árboles. La luna llena en todo su esplendor, cubierta de una espesa neblina, daba una sensación escalofriante...Decidió hacer unos hechizos y limpias para el lugar en una fogata que tenía en el jardín de la parte de atrás, mientras oía un ruido en las ramas que no paso desapercibido, pero no alcanzó a mirar, de todas maneras pensó que era un gato como todos los que habían corrido despavoridos desde que la púrpura felina había aparecido.

La versión NekoRanma había olfateado a su dueña y sigilosamente por las ramas se había deslizado dentro de la habitación, ahí la encontró dormida en un sueño profundo, se acurrucó contra ella y empezó a acicalarse y a marcarla con su olor quedándose dormido y aprisionando a su dueña.

Happosai por su parte solo quería encontrar a Akane, o a alguna chica disponible y hermosa con curvas prominentes y estrecha cintura, pero en ese lugar solo había un ambiente raro.

.

.

.

Ya todos instalados se dijeron que mañana buscarían a Ranma y a Akane, se sentía un ambiente de terror en la isla y el sujeto de la recepción parecía sacado de una novela de Stephen King y al mismo tiempo se veía aterrorizado.

Frente a su alcoba y rendido de no encontrar una chica, y viendo que no podría hacer más, comenzó a charlar un poco con Soun, pero éste se quedó dormido casi al instante. El viaje desde Nerima había sido muy pesado. Happosai comenzó a urgar en la habitación. Al oprimir el muro falso, que estaba sobrepuesto astutamente por el lugar que parecía en malas condiciones, se abrió ante él un tunel. Era un lugar sombrío y oscuro y había esqueletos de gatos y humanos en las paredes hasta que llegabas a un corredor de varios túneles. El corredor principal tenía un letrero en Latín que decía "Alto, este es el imperio de la muerte"… hedía a podrido, a descomposición y humedad pero decidió entrar, el era el gran Happosai, nada lo detendría, mucho menos una simple advertencia en un lugar de cadáveres…

Al entrar no alcanzó a distinguir nada…

Una mano lo arrastró hacia una esquina y quedó mirando de rodillas a la pared con los ojos estáticos, sin poder mover un músculo o decir una palabra...Sabía que había alguien ahí, pero no podía mirarlo. Sabía que podía acabarlo cuando quisiera pero... Quería saber qué era… De pronto apareció frente a él una botella con un letrero en una lengua indescifrable, tal vez arameo, se dijo, el idioma más antiguo del mundo. Era beberlo o seguir así y él no sería presa de nadie. La botella flotaba frente a él, sintió aflojar su brazo derecho y la tomó, notó que adentro estaba un pergamino. Bebió el líquido, sacó el pergamino…"al hombre más fuerte sabemos de tus deseos más profundos… " y de pronto todo el cuerpo entumecido se aflojó y se desplomó en el suelo sin más, ya no sentía ninguna presencia oscura. Salió de ahí pero se sentía más fuerte, comenzó a correr y ya solo era un túnel húmedo vulgar de vuelta. Cuando llegó a la habitación, observó a Soun dormido… - ¡Al demonio! Voy a buscar algo de diversión en esta isla - salió dando un portazo.

La gata púrpura había dormido a Mousse con un hechizo y salió en busca de Ranma, el ambiente era de por sí enrarecido. Salió temerosa por las escaleras, sigilosa, era un gato, era su especialidad, ser sigilosa y elegante. Una pata, la otra y de pronto una voz conocida –¡ Holaaaaa Xian Pu, mi amoooor! – gritó y de pronto era humana otra vez sin explicación alguna. Y Ranma estaba ahí frente a ella, tomándola de la cintura y diciéndole mi amor… Xian Pu río emocionada – Airen y yo ir a la playa y tener ahí encuentro romántico... Ahora que estar en mis manos no dejarte escapar ya nunca – le dijo…

-Siiiii Xian Pu, me casaré contigo Linda Xian Pu, pero primero necesito una prueba de tu amor, ¿siiii? Anda, no puedes negarle un último deseo a este anciano..

-¿Anciano?... ¡Anciano! – dijo la peli lila riendo, abrazándolo por los hombros y posando su frente en la de él.. Tu no ser anciano, ser hombre fuerte, varonil y poderoso y ser solo de Xian Pu, ¿verdad? – y depositó un beso, primero tímido y luego se intensificó uniendo sus lenguas.

-Ehhhh...sí, claro... - contestó el hombre cuando sintió sus labios sobre los de él y sintió su pequeña cintura en sus manos, los redondos pechos de la chica se le frotaban encima. Tenía que hacerla suya pensó. Ya luego vería por qué es que ella lo llamaba Ranma, así que la tumbo sobre la hierba y metió sus manos entre los muslos, Xian Pu notó los ojos enrojecidos de lujuria de Ranma cuando sintió las manos en sus muslos deslizando su qipao hacia arriba. Ranma observó sus turgentes senos dentro del sostén y su abdomen plano, adornado con unas braguitas en color lila con un motivo de gato… se lanzó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla y a tocarla y a decir cosas obscenas mientras lo hacía. No se había dado cuenta cuánto tiempo había transcurrido mientras la besaba apasionadamente... Quería disfrutarla, ésta sería su noche de fiesta con Xian Pu, qué feliz estaba, no sabía qué había ocurrido, pero en definitiva, esto era un presente.. De pronto se oyó una explosión y un maullido ensordecedor paralizó de miedo a los nocturnos amantes. Sintieron que algo se avecinaba y se quedaron quietos. Xian Pu se envolvió en el chico, que seguía ciego de lujuria y de pronto no pudieron moverse. Sintieron unas piedras caer sobre de sus cuerpos, no podían hablar, eran sus propios dientes, sentían solo sus encías y una sensación de vacío en su boca… de pronto sintieron sus cuerpos ardiendo y sus ojos se quedaron viendo al horizonte sin poder moverlos…

Unas horas después el barullo y el frío despertaron a Xian Pu, estaba en ropa interior y los ojos de furia de Mousse la sorprendieron… el maestro Happosai dormía plácidamente a su lado tomando uno de sus senos con la mano y estrujándolo mientras decía algo inaudible completamente dormido.

Ranma y Akane cargaban mochilas y corrían a toda prisa tomados de la mano rumbo al malecón, el ferry que los llevaría de vuelta al puerto de Shingu estaba arribando...

-¡Viejo asqueroso… ¿qué hacer aquí?! ¡Suélteme! – dijo la peli lila incorporándose siguiendo a la pareja de Ranma y Akane a los que vio tomados de las manos.

-Xian Pu... - empezó a llorar Happosai - anoche me dijiste que te casarías conmigo… ¿por qué me tratas así? ¡ sólo soy un pobre ancianito que quiere una linda chica para darle todo mi amoooor! – gritó el anciano corriendo en dirección a la peli lila que perdió de vista a Ranma con la neblina.

.

.

.

Subieron de prisa al ferry cuando vieron que se aproximaba una horda de gatos hambrientos…

-Ranma, ¿estás seguro que no debemos esperarlos? - dijo la dueña de sus sueños.

-¡Vámonos Akane, ya están grandes y saben cuidarse solos! – la tomó de la mano y le dio sus boletos de vuelta al empleado de la tripulación del ferry.

Akane le lanzó una de esas sonrisas que lo volvían loco y Ranma se puso detrás de ella mientras tomó su cintura, sintiendo el aire en su cara, Akane se recargó en él.

De vuelta en la barca, Xian Pu iba furiosa, Ukyo reía - ¿Cómo pudiste confundir a Ranma con el viejo libidinoso?

-Ukyo callar o yo terminar con tu vida - dijo la chinita totalmente indignada.

Mousse alcanzó a voltear antes de zarpar en la balsa, el hotel había desaparecido…- Claro – pensó - Ainoshima, la isla de los gatos… ellos son los guardianes del inframundo…..

**FIN**

* * *

"Siempre he dependido de la bondad de los extraños" Tenesse Williams

Nunca nos hemos visto en persona pero cuando pones a prueba tu sentido de la vista, sale a flote la intuición.. Gracias por brindarme su amistad

**Sailordancer7**


	10. Días Grises

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

**_One-Shot #9 _**

**_por el 1er Aniversario del grupo_**

**_Locas por el dios griego_**

**_Por LindaAkane_**

**AKANE**

**Días grises**

Dentro de su habitación, la menor de las Tendo se encontraba aún tumbada en la cama a pesar de ser más de mediodía, totalmente arropada de pies a cabeza, con su cara empapada en lágrimas y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

—¡buaa...! — soltaba a momentos desconsoladamente, ignorando la angustia que le estaba ocasionando a su prometido, que se encontraba fuera desesperado, pegando el oído a la puerta cada vez que la oía sollozar, sin saber el motivo, pero lo que sí sabía es que debía ser algo grave... muy grave.

Su prometida no había bajado a desayunar, cosa que le pareció extraño. A la hora del almuerzo había subido a decirle que bajase, que calentaría la comida que dejó Kasumi para ellos, pero ella sólo le gritó — ¡déjame en paz! — sin parar de llorar. Lo peor de todo es que no había nadie en casa ese día para ayudarlo, cosa que le pareció muy sospechoso. Toda la familia parecía tener un compromiso importante ese día, la última que vio salir fue a su madre Nodoka, que por cierto estaba muy extraña. Recordó que le pregunto adónde se dirigía y tartamudeó al responder.

— Eh…hijo voy donde… La Sra. Hiroko sí, me ha invitado a su casa a tomar un té y charlar un poco.

— Mm… Está bien… ¿y a qué hora vuelves?

— Ohh hijo, seguro que muy tarde, hace tanto que no veo a mi amiga y tenemos tanto de que hablar…

Ranma suspiró ante lo inevitable, iba a quedarse solo con su prometida — está bien mamá — dijo Ranma no muy convencido de que le estuviera diciendo la verdad.

Oh hijo se me olvidaba, Akane está arriba, tiene un poco de cólico, ya sabes... ahora es una señorita.

Ranma ponía cara de no entender nada de lo que le su madre trataba de insinuarle, al ver su expresión su madre suspiró con hastío.

— No te preocupes querido, aquí está lo que debes hacer — le extendió un papel que a simple vista parecía una lista de compras — cuida mucho de Akane, no olvides que es tu prometida — dijo tras darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida, dejando a su hijo confundido y solo a su suerte.

Cuando Ranma reaccionó fue muy tarde, vio a su madre alejarse lo más rápido que pudo hasta que finalmente la perdió de vista, fue entonces cuando se percató del papel que su madre había depositado en su mano, se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia al papel que guardó enseguida en su pantalón. Fue en ese momento en que algo le llamó la atención, su prometida estaba llorando a pleno pulmón, rápido como un rayo corrió a su habitación y allí estaba, sin saber qué hacer, indeciso si irrumpir en la habitación de su prometida o no, _¿qué le diría?_ nunca era bueno con las palabras. Angustiado y sin saber qué hacer lo único que se le ocurrió fue colarse, como sabía hacer, por la ventana de su prometida. Con mucho sigilo y cautela se deslizó por el gran ventanal casi sin respirar, para evitar que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia, entonces pudo divisar en la cama un bulto del tamaño de su prometida que estaba envuelto cual momia, sollozando sin parar, desesperado se acercó rápido sin temor a ser descubierto

— Akane... Akane... ¿qué sucede? — le dijo sacudiéndola un poco y tratando de sacar las sábanas en las que se había envuelto cual tamal.

Ella trató de calmar su llanto y sólo se destapó los ojos por un agujero, a Ranma se le paró el corazón al ver sus ojos rojos, hinchados de tanto llorar, sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos - _quien fuera el causante de provocarle tal dolor a su Akane se las cobraría caro _-_ pensó._

—¿Qué tienes Akane? dime por favor...

A lo que ella respondió con un simple — Nada — frunciendo el ceño con indiferencia.

— ¿Cómo que NADA, Akane? Te has pasado toda la mañana llorando como una Magdalena y ni quisiera has comido nada — dijo el pelinegro con un tono más duro, a lo que ella volvió a romper en llanto nuevamente, escondiendo sus ojos bajo las sábanas y haciendo pataletas.

— ¡A ti qué más te da que lloré! ¡Nunca te he importado! ¡Vives insultándome! Si tanta hambre tienes ve y come tú solo. ¡Lárgate y déjame en paz!

Entonces Ranma recordó lo que su madre le había dicho sobre el cólico — Akane, ¿tienes dolor de estómago? te dije que tiraras esas galletas que preparaste... ¡sabían espantoso!

— Ranma… — dijo Akane en tono de advertencia roja de ira, sorprendiéndolo ya fuera de la cama, aún en pijama y con mazo en mano — ¡Dije lárgateeeeeeee! — fue lo último que pudo escuchar el pelinegro antes de salir despedido por la ventana aterrizando en el estaque, ahora se encontraba sentado con cara de pocos amigos dolorido por el impacto, con su forma femenina y de muy mal humor, lanzando insultos inentendibles hacia su prometida, que desde allí seguía escuchándola llorar más fuerte aún. Rápidamente su enojo cambio por preocupación y empezó a planear el plan b.

Esta vez entró por la puerta — ¡Akane por favor, para ya! ¡dime qué tienes! — exigió. Ella le lanzó una mirada amenazante, a lo que él alzó los brazos en señal de rendición je-je-je rio nervioso — Vengo en son de paz…

— ¿Ahhh sí? pues no lo parece — protestó ella — te dije que te fueras, quiero estar sola — y siguió sollozando.

— ¡Eres una malagradecida! Encima que me preocupo por ti… pues sigue llorando como Magdalena... si no quieres comer es tu problema y sí, me voy a comer, eso es lo que haré — y se giró enfadado dando grandes pisotones hacia la puerta.

— Claro vete... déjame sola — le reprochó — sé bien que no te importo…

Ranma estaba al borde de un colapso, una vena empezó a brotar de su sien — ¡¿Pero ¡¿quién diablos entiende a las mujeres?! — Fue cuando la escuchó llorar más ahogadamente, sintió una punzada en su corazón y frenó en seco. Dios, es que no podía escucharla, se le partía el alma... se arrepintió enseguida de sus palabras y se acercó nuevamente a ella en tono suave — Akane, lo siento, está bien si no quieres decirme qué te pasa, pero por favor... ya no llores así, no lo soporto — _me duele_ — dijo para sí.

Entonces escuchó a su prometida frenar su llanto poco a poco mientras le iba hablando — Me quedaré aquí hasta que te sientas mejor, ¿está bien? Pero no llores más por favor, si fue algo que hice me disculpo. Si quieres golpearme hazlo, hago lo que me pidas, pero por favor... no llores más. Aunque no me creas tú eres muy importante para mi… — entonces acercó su mano a dónde creía que estaba su cabeza y empezó a darle suaves caricias. Akane aún gimoteaba por momentos, Ranma se sentó al lado de ella impartiendo caricias suaves en su cabeza, entonces Akane sacó una mano de entre las sábanas y tomó la de su prometido. Él se enterneció por ello, su prometida no tenía remedio, parecía una niña asustada. Entonces fue saliendo poco a poco de su escondite y Ranma pudo observar sus ojos, ella vio en su rostro reflejada verdadera preocupación, la miraba de manera amorosa, como quien mira a alguien muy preciado, se sintió culpable por preocuparle así pero no era culpa de ella… eran esas malditas hormonas.

Cuando Akane ceso su llanto él le dijo — Así está mejor, no vuelvas a preocuparme así Akane — bajando la mano ahora a su rostro en una suave caricia.

— ¿Estás molesto conmigo? — preguntó ella haciendo un puchero cual niña regañada, él sonrió.

— Claro que no, boba — le dijo alborotando con su mano sus cabellos — pero sí me desespera no saber qué te pasa.

— Lo siento — le respondió la peliazul con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— No más lagrimas — dijo pasando su pulgar por el rostro de la chica limpiando sus lágrimas — ya vas a decirme qué tienes...

— Pues es que… perdí algo muy importante para mí y no logro encontrarlo — le dijo haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que extraviaste? — preguntó Ranma interesado.

He perdido el primer obsequio que me diste — nuevamente rompió en llanto - ¡buaaaa! ¿lo recuerdas? Snif snif... el marco con la foto… ¡buaaaa!

Ranma empezó reír despacio, después más fuerte, y más... hasta que soltó una gran carcajada que lo hizo agarrarse el estómago. Mientras reía a carcajada limpia Akane lo miraba como si fuese a matarlo de un momento a otro, su aura se encendía más y más…cuando Ranma reaccionó fue demasiado tarde, ya estaba volando de un puñetazo que le propinó su prometida hasta estrellarse con la pared. El azabache comenzó a enderezarse de a poco, atontado aún por el golpe.

— Oye Akane, ¿por qué me golpeas? — dijo sobándose el chichón que empezaba asomarse entre el cabello del pelinegro.

— ¡Eres un insensible!

— Akane, ¿es que no lo recuerdas?

— ¿Recordar qué? — Preguntó incrédula.

Ranma dio un suspiro — la semana pasada tu padre me ordenó pintar la casa, fue el fin de semana que fuiste a pasar con Yuka, pensé que a tu cuarto le hacía falta una mano de pintura y saqué todo lo que se encontraba colgado en la pared, pósters, adornos, etc. y una de esas cosas era el cuadro con la foto que te di la Navidad pasada, te dije que dejé todas tus cosas en tu armario mientras se secaba la pintura, y para que decoraras tu gusto.

— Oh… — fue el único sonido que emitió Akane reconociendo su olvido.

— Pero claro como ese día estabas más dormida que despierta, seguramente lo pasaste muy bien en tu fiesta… — dijo con sarcasmo.

— ¡Eso lo explica todo! – je-je, sonrió nerviosa.

— Ya ves... y tú sollozando toda la mañana, mejor vamos a comer que ya es muy tarde.

— Espera Ranma... ¿me estás diciendo que estuviste husmeando en mi cuarto?

— ¿QUÉEE? — Ranma no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando —¡Eres una malagradecida! ¡Me pasé todo el fin de semana pintando la casa, tu cuarto y hasta el techo, mientras la señorita bien gracias, disfrutando todo el fin de semana en casa de su amiga — se quejó!

— ¡¿Pues qué querías?! ¡Era su cumpleaños! Y después la pijamada…

— Además, ¿qué querías que hiciera? tu papá me obligó, ni que yo quisiera entrar a husmear a la habitación de una niña tan fea — Ranma cerró los ojos instintivamente para esquivar el golpe, el cual no llegó, abrió un ojo despacio, luego el otro y su prometida lo miraba a punto de romper en llanto otra vez — ¡No! — exclamó con horror, _no otra vez… _pensó lamentándose— Akane, no llores — trataba con sus manos frenar lo inevitable, cuando un llanto desconsolado salió de Akane, que por un momento le recordó a su tío Soun y sus reacciones exageradas llorando a mares —_seguro eso lo saco de su padre_ pensó—.

Lo había echado a perder todo otra vez, ahora Akane había regresado a su posición inicial en la cama, solo que ahora sentada y con las manos en el rostro. Ranma se acercó despacio y se sentó en el borde — Akane lo siento, no.… no llores... lo que dije no es cierto, te lo juro — se acercó a ella despacio y la abrazó por la desesperación por calmarla.

Ella se aferró fuerte a él cuando entre sollozos le contestó — Es cierto, está bien, sé que no es fácil tener una prometida tan fea, ¿verdad? — lo miró mientas tomaba con fuerza la camisa del muchacho que ya tenía empapada por el llanto. Él se deshizo... la culpabilidad lo mató y verla con esos ojitos lo remató del todo.

— Akane yo... ¡nooo! ¡tú realmente eres muy!… bonita - dijo casi en un susurro bajando la vista avergonzado, ocultando el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Ranma… — dijo Akane — ¿lo dices en serio? — Él sólo pudo asentir levemente — Ranma — prosiguió ella de esa forma tan especial y lo abrazó, el pelinegro quedó en estado de shock, no estaba acostumbrado a la cercanía de Akane y su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente. Pum, pum, pum…

— Aa.… ka… ne — dijo de forma entrecortada — ¿te parece que bajemos a almorzar? — añadió con dificultad.

— Sí — respondió ella como una niña engreída aferrándose más a él —perdona por haberte preocupado — dijo más tranquila buscando sus ojos.

— No, descuida Akane pero dime, si hay algo más que te suceda... es que normalmente no eres así o bueno...sí je-je pero son un poco exageradas tus reacciones, ¿no crees?

— Ehh, pues…— se sonrojó la peliazul — es que… estoy en mis días grises…

— ¿Días grises? — preguntó Ranma sin entender.

— Cosas de mujeres…— añadió ella sin ahondar más en el tema — pero ahora me siento mejor gracias a ti — dijo levantándose finalmente de la cama camino hacia el ropero, de donde sacó el cuadro, el cuál abrazó sonriendo y lo colgó donde siempre — muchas gracias Ranma — le dijo muy feliz, sin rastro de haber estado llorando hacía un rato, y le sonrió de esa forma que sabía que le gustaba, Ranma la miro extrañado preguntándose cómo podía cambiar de un momento a otro, pero muy feliz de verla sonreír de nuevo.

Mientras la veía salir de la habitación la escucho decir — para compensarlo seré yo quien caliente el almuerzo para los dos — dijo feliz — sólo espérame en la mesa y llevaré todo — y se fue tarareando una canción…

El pelinegro se le quedó mirando con media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, quién entendía a las mujeres, al levantarse de la cama algo llamo su atención, vio en las sábanas unas pequeñísimas manchas rojas — ¡Akane...! — la llamó alarmado — ¡Hay unas manchas en la…! — no pudo terminar la frase cuando escuchó una maldición por parte de su prometida, que había alcanzado a asumir lo que estaba por decirle.

— ¡Ranma! — lo llamó — ¿te importa si primero me doy un baño? Luego cambiaré las sabanas.

— Claro — dijo convencido, él se quedó estupefacto sentado en la cama cayendo en cuenta de la situación, entonces recordó el papel que le había dado su madre, lo saco de inmediato y empezó a leerlo.

"Hijo, Akane ya es toda una señorita, esto quiere decir que su cuerpo ya se está preparando para embarazarse, así que no hay tiempo que perder" — ¡Quéeeee! — exclamó Ranma templando el papel y abriendo la boca con sorpresa. "Digo, por ahora debes esperar a que pase, mientras esto sucede debes seguir al pie de la letra mis instrucciones si deseas salir con vida de esta ja-ja-ja" — Mamá, esto no es gracioso — decía deteniéndose un momento en la lectura.

"Supongo que estos temas debieron explicártelos mejor en la escuela, así que imagino que sabrás qué es la menstruación. Ésta llega una vez al mes, y durante esos días, Akane estará más sensible e irritable. Sí...aún más… Así que debes ser muy cuidadoso en cómo tratarla durante este periodo, ella tendrá cambios de humor con frecuencia, en especial con el carácter de tu prometida, seguro fue eso lo que te enamoró" — Ay mamáaaa…— dijo Ranma haciendo una mueca.

"En fin hijo, iré al grano es muy simple lo primero:

ABRÁZALA" — ¿Quéeeeee? — exclamó otra vez Ranma sin creérselo. "Tómala entre tus brazos hijo, aprovecha y si se pone a llorar, no preguntes, recuerda que ella es un remolino de emociones y tu abrazo le será de gran ayuda"

Entonces recordó momentos antes cuando la abrazó, eso por fin logró calmarla, tal vez su madre tenía razón.

"CHOCOLATES sí, muchos chocolates, ve a la despensa más cercana y compra muchos chocolates, o mejor un helado, un bote de helado...eso servirá, y ni se te ocurra hacer comentarios si se come todo el contenido.

Las hormonas andan como locas, así que, si deseas no salir herido o lastimado, una dosis de dulce chocolate te ayudará a salir bien librado. Además, el chocolate es un gran estimulante, sirve para liberar la hormona de la felicidad"

Ranma seguía leyendo incrédulo rascándose la cabeza y tratando receptar toda la información.

"DILE COSAS BONITAS, esos días las mujeres no se sienten atractivas físicamente, de hecho, algunas se sienten hinchadas. Así que lo más recomendable es que la llenes de halagos y palabras dulces, ya me dirás después el resultado" y lo había comprobado, le había dicho bonita a lo que ella reacciono muy bien.

"AGUANTA SUS REPENTINOS CAMBIOS DE HUMOR

Tienes que ser muy pero muy paciente, ya que en ocasiones querrá matarte, basta que respires su mismo aire" — _De haberlo leído_ _antes..._ — pensó gruñón, "pero en otras estará muy risueña, se comportará dulce y cariñosa contigo, así que trata de soportar sus cambiantes estados de humor, no deseo encontrarte malherido cuando llegue.

"NO DIGAS NADA DE SU ASPECTO

En esos días ella deseará estar en pijama todo el día. Así que no te sorprendas si trae el cabello despeinado o no se haya retocado como de costumbre"

Con razón seguía en pijama hasta estas horas de la tarde.

"Por último hijo, alquila unas películas, una de amor y otra de comedia. Míralas en ese orden primero la romántica, y si tiene un final dramático ¡mejor! solo deja que llore en tu hombro y se desahogue todo lo que quiera, luego estará lista para reír sin parar con la de comedia."

Hijo, puede que pienses que mis consejos son tonterías, pero más vale que los cumplas, no quiero perderte.

Es tu prometida, así que más vale que vayas practicando ser un buen esposo, estos días serán difíciles, así que lo único que puedes hacer es demostrarle lo mucho que la amas siendo paciente y cariñoso con ella, me lo agradecerás hijo.

Att Nodoka"

Ranma terminó de leer, su mamá no tenía remedio, pero tenía razón, había acertado en todo. Ahora lo comprendió, de repente se levantó de golpe de la cama — debo comprar helado, mucho helado... y películas preferentemente de comedia — _Akane ya había llorado bastante pensó y más le valía darse prisa, antes que Akane quemara lo único comestible que había dejado Kasumi _—

Así que camino con determinación hacia la salida a buscar todo lo necesario y rogar a todos los dioses para salir con vida de esta.

**FIN**

Este fic va dedicado para mis locas por el dios griego por motivo de nuestro #1 aniversario y con el mismo cerramos esta celebración con bombos y platillos chicas meta cumplida! Yeiiii estoy muy feliz, las quiero un mundo, debo decir que adore cada una de sus historias son las mejores y sé que podremos lograr todo lo que nos propongamos y ¡qué vengan muchos fics mas! Espero les haya gustado este mi segundo one-shot que me costó horrores hacerlo, pero con mucho amor para ustedes mis niñas.

Como siempre mi agradecimiento a mi niña Sakura Saotome beta reader oficial de nuestro grupo que ayuda a desenredar las marañas en nuestra cabeza para poder plasmarlas en nuestras historias además de mejorar la ortografía para brindarles una lectura de calidad.

Ahora si comentarios sobre el fic xD que puedo decir soy una persona que se complica mucho y quiero dar lo mejor de mí siempre y siento que nunca es suficiente. Así que realice 3 fics y ninguno me convencía, aunque más bien, llegue a la conclusión que mi ánimo no estaba para escribir las historias que me había propuesto para esta ocasión y empecé a desesperar hasta llegar a perder el verdadero objetivo de escribir, que es disfrutar y divertirse, hacer de esta una experiencia agradable, no solo para mi si no para los que leen así que tome toda mi frustración y mi malestar para expresarlo en este fic en otras palabras desquitarme con Ranma xD por lo que sufrimos todas las mujeres mes a mes jajajaja yo le llamo días grises porque siento fatal literal siento que tengo una nube negra me acompaña a todos lados cuando estoy en estos días y que hace que llueva solo para mí, lo se tengo pensamientos raros, estoy loca pero así me quieren xD en fin espero haberlo expresado bien y que lo hayan disfrutado. Por cierto les tengo una noticia muy pronto estará la segunda parte de noche de bodas jijij pendientes, ahora si me despido, nos leemos pronto…LindaAkane


End file.
